SENTIR CON EL CORAZÓN
by Nileve Kou
Summary: Al perder un ser querido ¿Que haces? luchas por tu vida y sueños que juntos fabricaron o solo te das por vencido, ignorando a las pesonas a tu alrededor, pues entren y descubranlo Seiya y Serena Universo alterno ¡Capitulo Final! Gracias a todas
1. Cap 01 Sin Ti

Hola de nuevo traigo esta nueva historia, es un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito pero si me siguen así como lo han hecho en las otras esta también será de su agrado y yo se que les gustará. Ustedes saben lo romántica que soy así que ustedes deciden se la leen o no ok cuídense y besos.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

**SENTIR CON EL CORAZÓN**

**CAP. 01 SIN TI**

Había dos chicos que se habían ido a celebrar después de haber pasado su examen para entrar al instituto y que salio satisfactoriamente. (Instituto igual a preparatoria, para aclarar)

**5 horas después**

Dos chicos habían sido intervenidos de emergencia por un grave accidente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Seiya y Serena señorita? Dice un chico de pelo plateado bastante preocupado

-Joven Kou aun, no salen de quirófano, no sabemos nada solo es de esperar.

-¿Cómo quieren que espere si mi hermano y su novia están muy mal?

En eso otro chico lo toca el hombro esperando se tranquilice un poco.

-Yaten cálmate en este estado no ayudaremos en nada a Seiya ni a su novia.

-No puedo, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, somos la única familia de los dos, ¿Por qué a ellos?

-Yaten, ven toma un café, así el chico le extiende un vaso caliente de esta bebida, mientras él estaba de la misma forma que su hermano, pero no quería demostrar inseguridad ante él.

Así pasan varías horas y nadie sale con una respuesta para los jóvenes y pasan más horas, cuando uno de los doctores sale.

-Doctor ¿Cómo esta Seiya? dicen los dos.

-Su hermano ya esta fuera de peligro, ahora esta en observaciones, dentro de unas horas podrán pasar a verlo.

-¡Que bueno! Dicen los dos aliviados, ahora es Taiki quien pregunta temeroso.

-Ella ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No quiero mentirles, ella esta bástate mal, tiene muchas hemorragias internas y esta en coma. Aparte de severas contusiones y varias costillas rotas

-¿Qué? Dicen los dos

-¿Cómo es posible?

-La señorita venía de piloto es donde el otro carro dio su mayor impacto, por ese él joven no recibió toda la fuerza de este choque, sola falta esperar unos días y esperar que poco a poco y su fuerza de voluntad todo salga bien, mientras su hermano en unas horas mas despertara.

Así pasan las horas, en ese momento un chico despierta. Y ahí se encuentran sus dos hermanos

-¿Dónde estoy? Dice el chico un tanto confundido.

-Estas en el hospital, ya tenías 12 horas sin despertar.

-En el hospital, en eso recordó.

Flash Back.

-Seiya, ¿Cómo que te pasaste de copas no crees? Lo dice entre risas.

-Vamos no seas mentirosilla, aun así puedo manejar.

-No claro que no amor, si un policía nos detienes estaremos en problemas y no quiero que nuestros hermanos se molesten.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, mejor tu maneja, así los dos antes de subir al coche se dan un beso y suben respectivamente.

-Oye eso no es justo que no se supone que mi novio me debe cuidar a mí y no yo a él.

-Vamos no te enojes tu sabes bien, que los exámenes nos salieron de 10 así que debíamos festejar y yo quería hacerlo con tigo, aunque yo termine mas borracho que tu.

-Claro eres un borrachillo de primera.

-No claro que no, pone carita de niño regañado.

En ese momento el carro va dando la vuelta a mano izquierda, pero otro viene bastante rápido que no puede parar y choca contra ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Dónde esta? Quiero verla, ¿Dónde esta Taiki, Yaten?

-Seiya por ahora descansa, aun estas débil.

-No maldita sea Taiki quiero verla, lo dice muy molesto y preocupado así él chico se levanta a muy duras penas.

-Señor Kou, en su estado debe descansar, no es para que este levantado.

-No me importa quiero verla.

-Señor Kou recuéstese no es para que ande levantado.

-Que no quiero, déjeme verla.

En ese momento en su beeper al doctor le llega un mensaje.

"urgente cuarto 122, la paciente entro en crisis"

Así el doctor sale inmediatamente del cuarto.

-Señorita, póngale un tranquilizante al del cuarto 115

-Si doctor ahora mismo.

Cuando entra la enfermera ve al paciente ya levantado, pero con ayuda de su hermanos, se le pone la inyección.

-¿Cómo me hacen esto? ¿Quiero verla? Antes de caer rendido en la cama.

En eso llega el doctor de nuevo con ellos.

-Señores Kou, ustedes son los únicos familiares de la señorita que venía junto al chico.

-Si así es, dicen los dos.

-Siento informales, que ha fallecido

-Que, dicen los dos, sienten como una corriente fría pasa por todo su cuerpo

-¿Cómo es posible? Dice Taiki.

-No aguanto todas su herida, aparte hubo una hemorragia que hizo que le diera un paro cardiaco, no resistió era de esperarse, todos eso golpes

Los dos sintieron una impotencia por no hacer nada y más cuando le dijeran la noticia a su hermano. Así pasaron unas horas cuando despertó, él chico pudo observar que las miradas de ellos se veían sombrías y sin vida.

-¿Qué les pasa? Pregunta el chico un tanto asustado pos sus rostros.

-Seiya debes ser fuerte. Dijo Taiki

Esto hizo que.

-No, no, no, no es posible es una mentira, ella no pueda estar…. No pudo terminar de decir porque sus lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro.

-Seiya, Yaten no pudo decir mas porque también sus lagrimas se hicieron presentes. Él mas alto de igual manera no pudo resistir así los tres estaban llorando como pequeños niños, pasaron unas cuantas horas para el velorio, Seiya aun no se recuperaba de sus lesiones.

-(¿Por qué tome de más? Ella no debió haber muerto yo debía ser el que murió y no ella, ella era mi vida, todo fue mi culpa)

El chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando es interrumpido por otro.

-No fue tu culpa, Seiya.

-No quiero saber nada, solo déjame tranquilo Yaten.

Así él chico solo se aparta de ellos y se va aun rincón. Donde solo puede observar el ataúd de la chica no tiene el valor, para verla de ese modo, solo siente el gran dolor que ahora trae y la gran culpa, es tanto su dolor que no lo puede ocultar y comienza a llorar antes esto todos lo ven con gran pesar. Así se dirigen hacia el cementerio y todos pueden observar como el chico de cabellera negra su mirada la tiene perdida, al llegar al cementerio.

-Seiya ¿porque no has querido verla esta será la última ves que al puedas ver?

-Yo la recordaré tal como era y no ahora que ha muerto Taiki

-Estas huyendo de la realidad, debes….

-Cállate en ese momento el joven sale corriendo del cementerio, dejando a todos sin habla. En ese momento sus hermanos:

-Lo sentimos pero Seiya.

-No te preocupes Taiki, dice un hombre mayor.

Así el chico después de salir de ahí solo camina y camina sin encontrar un lugar donde descansar y encontrar paz.

-(Aun no puedo creer que ya no estarás a mi lado, todo esto es tan duro, ¿Cómo viviré sin ti? Tantos planes que han quedado a medias ¿Qué voy hacer si no estas a mí lado?.

Así él chico siguió caminado hasta que la lluvia apareció. Él chico andaba todo mojado y sabía bien que no lo dejarían entrar a ningún lugar, así que cerca del lugar había un puente.

-¿Por qué no? se ve que es un lugar para cubrirme de la lluvia

Así él chico cuando llega puede observa a unos cuantos hombres que de igual manera que él trababan de cubrirse de la lluvia, así él chico llega y se siente sin hacer mucho caso a los demás hombres, mientras estos ven un tanto extrañado al chico.

-(¿Qué haré de mi vida no lo se? Me siento perdido porque tu no estás aquí, ahora que haré tu eras mi luz, mi vida, aun recuerdo como

**Flash Back**

Te conocí tus ojos tan hermosos todos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor de perder a tus padres, te vi tan sola y me conmoviste tanto que me acerque a ti,

-Hola, a pesar del dolor recuerda que siempre hay una luz al final del camino y te sonreí, en se momento sin pensarlo solo te lanzaste hacia mí, me abrazaste y seguiste llorando

-Ahora son una niña huérfana, no tengo más familia mi vida cambiará, mis papitos ya no estarán con migo no tengo más familia solo a ellos.

-No llores y limpie tus lagrimas viendo a tus ojos, en ese momento tu dejaste de llorar y me dijiste:

-¿Acaso tu eres mi ángel guardián? Mi mami me dijo que nosotros al nacer nacemos con uno y tú eres una persona tan bella que eso eres para mí ángel guardián. Yo reía ante tu comentario y me viste un tanto extrañada.

-¿Acaso no eres eso?

-No claro que no, de ahora en adelante yo y mis hermanos seremos tu familia, tu vida no cambiará, solo te digo que dios nos pone pruebas para ver que tan fuerte es nuestra alma y si la prueba es superada por nuestro corazón, nuestra alma se recupera e inicia una nueva felicidad con el maravilloso recuerdo de aquellas personas que nos amaron con todo el corazón

-De verdad.

-Así es.

A pesar de ser una pequeña niña de 10 años, comprendías cosas de alguien más adulta, y dejaste de llorar y me tomaste de la mano.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Disculpa jovencito.

-¿Qué quiere?

Él joven respondió de una manera un tanto enojado por haber interrumpido su recuerdo.

-Ya han pasado varias horas y aun sigues de la misma manera, ya dejo de llover quieres algo para que te caliente tu cuerpo, aun estas empapado.

-Que me va a dar.

-Algo que para nosotros es nuestra medicina, así él señor le extiende la mano y le da en ella una botella de alcohol.

-¿Quieres?

De manera impulsiva el joven toma la botella y comienza a beberla.

-Creo que al igual que nosotros esto te ayudará a olvidar lo que la vida no has hecho.

De esta manera el joven se acerca con ellos al fuego y sigue tomando de una manera exagerada.

º º º

-¿Dónde estará? Ya han pasado 5 horas y aun no llega

-No te preocupes Yaten pronto llegará, no creo que haga ninguna tontería.

-En su estado, todo es de esperarse.

-No te preocupes, decía él chico para no asustarse pero estaba igual de inquieto que su hermano

Así siguen pasando las horas y él chico no aparece.

-Ya son las 12 de la noche, es mejor llamar a la policía.

-Si es lo mejor.

Así los dos chicos llaman.

-Buenas noches, llamo para decir de la desaparición de mi hermano menor.

-Buenas noches ¿Cuántos horas han pasado de que no regreso?

-Han pasado 8 horas.

-disculpe joven necesitamos que pase 24 horas para comenzar la búsqueda.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si quiere hacer algo en contra de su vida y usted quiere que, lo encontremos muerto o que. Decía el joven muy exaltado.

-Siento no poder hacer nada más pero, esa es la verdad, es el tiempo que debe pasar para comenzar a buscarlo.

-Gracias por su ayuda, lo dice enojado y colgando el teléfono.

-Yaten es mejor salir a buscarlo, la policía dice que deben pasar 24 horas.

-¿Cómo es posible que debe pasar tanto tiempo?, tu sal a buscarlo yo llamare a hospitales y lugares de eso, para ver si no esta registrado.

-Si me parece muy buena idea.

Así los chicos hacen lo que dijeron, pero ninguno de los dos consiguen resultados positivos.

-Nada busque ¿Dónde podría estar? Y tampoco nadie lo ha visto.

-Tampoco aparece en hospitales ni nada ¿Dónde estará?

Así vuelven a llamar a la policía ya que ya había pasado el tiempo requerido y esta hace su trabajo de buscar al joven. Mientras dos hermano esperan que llegue su hermano a casa.

-Taiki que vamos hacer con su cuarto y sus cosas.

-Necesitamos que este Seiya, no podemos actuar sin su consentimiento, ahora si siento que Seiya pudo hacer algo.

-No te preocupes Taiki se que todo estará bien con él aparte recuerda que las malas noticias corren rápido que no.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón es solo esperar, pero me siento desesperado sin saber nada de él.

Así uno de los chicos sale en dirección hacia una habitación, al entrar puede ver el toque femenino de la habitación, por los muñecos el color de esta y muchas cosas más que a las mujeres les gusta tener en su cuarto. En ese momento se acerca a su pequeña mesa que ella ocupaba para hacer su tarea, ahí se encontraban sus libros de la escuela y sobre todo dos fotos donde en una se encontraba ella con Seiya abrazados y en la otra esquina todos sonriendo. En ese momento el tomo un libro que para ella cada ves que hacía alguna tarea era su muerte ya que esta materia no era para nada su fuerte al levantarlo de ella salió un pequeño sobre

-Para Seiya, esto ¿Qué es? Una carta, cuando te vuelva a ver hermano te la daré y puede ser que esto te ayude a vivir de nuevo, porque ella te ayudará a salir de todo este tormento ella era la única a la que escuchabas era algo chistoso y de lo cual yo me burlaba que solo ella influía en ti.

En ese momento sale de nuevo hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-Taiki mira lo que encontré

¿Qué es Yaten?

-Una carta de Serenity

En se momento los dos recuerdan

-Serenity, recuerdas Yaten ella se molestaba cuando la llamábamos Serena.

-Si lo recuerdo, desde ahí los dos se comportaron mejor, Seiya era él único que la llamaba por su nombre

-Recuerdas cuando le dijimos por primera ves.

-Claro

**Flash Back**

Dos chicos de 11 años se encontraban en la casa del árbol jugando.

-Seiya estas seguro que no se enojaran.

-Claro que no solo es una broma.

-Pero se me hace, que esta ves si se enojaran.

-Vamos no tengas miedo, estas con migo yo tomare toda la culpa de esto así que no saldrás perjudicada.

-Bueno esta bien.

Así los dos chicos seguían haciendo sus maldades.

-Mira, cuando estén con la maestra de piano ahí pondremos eso y será su broma, ya verás como se reirán de todo esto.

-Muy bien hay que apúranos dentro de poco tomarán la clase, en ese momento los dos niños ponen la broma dentro del piano. Así cuando los niños junto con la maestra están ensayando de un de repente se escucha una explosión y hace que el piano se parta en dos y que las personas presentes queden todas llenas de polvo y demás cosas, mientras dos niños en la ventana están muertos de la risa.

-Ya vistes como quedaron, esto no me la acabaré.

-Si están todos cubiertos, que risa.

En ese momento como los dos niños se morían de la risa no se percataron que tres personas ya se encontraban detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien Seiya Kou felicidades has despedazado el piano que tanto nos costo conseguir.

-Taiki, en ese momento el chico trago saliva y sintió como una onda fría pasó por todo su cuerpo.

-Hermano, Seiya no tuvo la culpa la idea fue mía, de inmediato la niña pudo ver la cara de molestia de su hermano pero por defender a Seiya ella se echaría la culpa.

-Mira Serena, se muy bien de tus maldades pero no eres capaz de idear algo así, así que mejor vete a tu cuarto.

-Yo no me llamo así, no me gusta ese nombre.

-Pues así te llamare de ahora en adelante, y como puedo ver tu reacción ese nombre es muy indicado para ti, para ver si con eso te aplacas y vuelves a ser el angelito que eras antes de juntarte con Seiya.

Taiki no le llames así, ella se llama Serenity

-Mira Seiya, tú no digas nada porque tu castigo será que tu mesada no se te dará nada, hasta que pagues el piano.

-Pero Taiki eso no es justo.

-Pues haber si así los dos se comportan y dejan de hacer sus bromitas, que solo a ustedes dos les hace gracia.

Fin del Flash Back

-Todos aquellos momentos, a pesar de todo eran tan parecidos dos corazones aventureros y bromistas.

-así es Yaten, eran muy parecidos,

-Ahora solo espero que Seiya este bien, nosotros también la amábamos pero…

-Pero… el la amaba más porque compartían un sentimiento mayor al de hermanos. Pero se muy bien que Seiya no haría nada en contra de él mismo.

Así los dos chicos sientes como sus corazones no están tranquilos al no saber nada de su hermano, pero saben que dentro de poco lo recuperaran porque su amor hacia él sabian que donde estuviera se encontraba sano y salvo puede ser que deprimido pero aun así él estaría bien.

Así él tiempo paso las horas se volvieron días y los días meses y aun no había sido encontrado su hermano.

-Estoy harto, la policía es una incompetente, ya paso tiempo y de él nada, me siento tan inútil de no saber nada de el.

-Yaten tranquilízate dentro de poco lo encontraremos.

-Cuando, ¿Cuándo este muerto? Así es como lo encontraran, ya perdió medio año de escuela y nosotros no estamos tranquilos de este modo.

-Lo se, pero se que el tiempo hará que regrese a nosotros.

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo.

-Yaten no es que este tranquilo, pero si estoy del mismo modo que tu, no lo soportaremos ninguno de los dos y puede que nos demos por vencido y los dos sabemos que él aun esta con vida.

En ese momento unas lagrimas derramaron por su rostro.

-Tranquilízate Yaten yo siento tu mismo dolor, pero de ese modo no arreglaremos nada, sabes ahora cuando se encuentren a Seiya no sabemos como este es por eso que de inmediato le daremos la carta, porque si están en una depresión le ayudare. Solo espero no se encuentre de esa manera Seiya.

-Aunque quiero tener esperanza se que Seiya estará mal de una manera que nunca lo hemos visto.

-Yo también siento lo mismo.

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico se encontraba totalmente borracho entrando hacia el cementerio al llegar a la tumba indicada

-Hola mi amor, te vine a visitar, se que te has de sentir sola sin mí, ya ves estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, mira veme en lo que me e convertido en una persona miserable sin ti, que risa me da todo esto, después de haberte enamorado de un hombre que tu decías era él más maravilloso de todo el mundo ahora solo soy una basura más en la vida, que se rindió por no tener a la persona que ama. En ese momento de nuevo comienza a llover. Ves mi amor hasta el cielo sabe como me siento miserable sin ti, me e convertido en un borracho que no ha buscado a sus hermanos en seis meses yo que tanto te decía que nuestra familia era lo más importante, ahora ni los tomo en cuenta desde que moriste decidí mi vida morirme en el alcohol para que tu recuerdo no me doliera en mi corazón, ahora soy tantas cosas un cobarde, miserable alcohólico que a olvidado a su familia.

En ese momento llega una persona, con un impermeable en mano.

-Lo siento joven, no queremos a mendigos por aquí si hace el favor de retirarse del lugar.

-Mira no se quien seas tu, pero no me importa, e venido a visitar a mi novia, así que retírate quiero estar a solas con ella.

-Usted es Seiya Kou.

-Así es vete de aquí.

Así él chico inmediatamente al saber de quien se trataba llama a la casa Kou, ya que le habían dado indicaciones de que se aparecí llamara a su familia

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?

-Estará algún hermano Kou.

-Si habla con Yaten Kou.

Disculpe su hermano Seiya esta en este momento aquí en el cementerio.

-Muy ahora mismo vamos para allá gracias.

Así los dos chicos salen hacia el cementerio al llegar.

-Mi amor, porque me abandonaste soy tan infeliz sin ti

-Eres infeliz porque así lo deseas.

En ese momento el joven voltea para ver quien le ha dicho esas palabras y ve que son sus hermanos. Quedan sorprendidos al ver la ropa que lleva Seiya toda rota y enlodada se habái convertido en una pordiosero borracho

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Venimos en busca de nuestro hermano perdido.

-No quiero regresar váyanse. Esta es la vida que quiero vivir hasta que me muera.

-¿Quieres morir de borracho?, creo que te has convertido en un cobarde hermanito, lo dice Yaten de forma irónicamente.

-Que te importa déjenme solo con ella.

Taiki en ese momento le extiende la sombrilla y de igual manera le da una carta para que esta no se moje.

-Léela, si quieres regresar a tu vida estaremos esperándote en el coche que esta detrás de ti, pero si quieres perderte en la vida que llevas y cuando te reúnas con ella se decepcione de ti adelante respetaremos la desición que tomes.

-Pero Taiki, él chico puede ver la reacción de su hermano mayor esperando que Seiya tomara la desición correcta así los dos se dirigen al carro y suben a el.

Y este comienza a leerla.

_01 de enero _

_Hola Seiya, sabes esta carta la escribo con un sentimiento que no entendí solo me dio el impulso de escribirla, es un sentimiento de amor hacia ti, recuerdas nos enamoramos cuando éramos unos pequeños niños después de la muerte de mis padres tu fuiste mi apoyo en todos esos momentos duros, estuviste apoyándome y diciendo que la vida continua, que dios nos pone pruebas para saber que tan fuerte es nuestra alma y después de tanto sufrimiento llega la felicidad que merecemos al superar esa prueba, puesta por él, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño niño eras tan maduro que en ese momento hiciste que me enamorara de ti, por lo amable y encantador que eras con migo y todo ese gran amor que me diste desde aquella ocasión sin conocerme, porque hasta esa ves nos conocimos, aunque nuestros padres eran muy amigos por cuestiones de trabajo no habíamos podido conocernos, pero ese día tal sufrimiento por la muerte de mis padres tu fuiste una luz en aquel camino de soledad que yo esperaba que fuera mi vida en adelante, tu me diste una nueva esperanza de vida en la cual hasta esta fecha e sido muy feliz de conocerte y estar a tu lado desde aquella ves._

_Sabes, como digo el porque de escribir esta carta no la comprendí, pero… no se, siento miedo de que algo pueda pasar, pero aun así cuando pase eso, se que de nuevo tendrás felicidad, no se si sea con migo o no, porque no se que nos depara la vida que constantemente cambia su rumbo, pero lo que se y que tu me lo enseñaste, es que hay una luz entre tanta oscuridad al final del camino y se que todo pasará porque tu Seiya Kou eres una persona que ama la vida y eres muy fuerte y con el apoyo de tus hermanos esa fuerza nunca desaparecerá y yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo momento, como dije una ves aun a pesar de la muerte estaré a tu lado para protegerte y nunca dejes de ser esa persona maravillosa que eres y de la cual me enamore. _

_Con todo mi amor:_

_Tu novia que te ama tanto a pesar de todo._

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir sabías que algo pasaría? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sentías esto hubiera dado todo por ti mi amor? Ahora me dices que todo el dolor que siento desaparecerá con el tiempo, sin ti no se que hacer prefiero mi vida de borracho y cobardía que hasta ahora e vivido, no quiero nada si no estas a mí lado mi amor. ¿que quieres que haga? que vuelva ami vida como si nada paso y sabiendo muy bien que no estarás a mí lado.

Continuara……


	2. Cap 02 Soledad y Penas

todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

parentesis es lo que los personajes piensan

bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo recibire todos sus comentarios, buenos, malos etc ok las quiero y cuidense

**CAP. 02 SOLEDAD Y PENAS**

Habían pasado dos años después de aquel incidente la vida de Seiya Kou poco a poco la había recuperado pero no del todo, ya que se había vuelto una persona solitaria, mas bien hacia las cosas como un robot programado y nada más, aunque no volvió a hacer él mismo chico de antes, ahora ya estaba en segundo año de instituto, casi para salirlo, se encontraba en su habitación tocando su guitarra y muy concentrado.

-(A pesar de todo aun no te olvido, si no hubiera sido por ti, por esa carta, nunca me habría perdonado terminar de la manera en que estaba viviendo, nunca me habrías perdonado mi amor, eso es algo que te agradezco mi vida, algún día nos volveremos a ver mi niña).

Mientras dos jóvenes se encontraban leyendo en la sala.

-Ya han pasado dos años, y él sigue igual.

-Taiki por lo menos cambio se modo de vida destructivo que tenía al principio ya es algo no crees.

-En eso tienes razón pero aun así, quiero que sea él mismo de antes.

-Ya verás Taiki lo lograra el tiempo lo ayudará a ser él mismo de antes y puede ser que una chica también lo ayude.

-Una chica eso lo dudo si de la escuela se viene a casa directamente así lo dudo que encuentre a alguien.

-Bueno pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿No crees?

-En eso tienes razón. Pero cuando decidió entrar a la escuela se cambio no quiso entrar a la misma que nosotros.

-Era de esperarse, con ella escogió esa escuela para estudiar juntos, tú crees que iba a querer estar ahí con los planes que tenían

-Solo quiero que pase el tiempo y que sea feliz.

Así seguían pasando los días.

-(Ya casi pasa otro año, tu recuerdo aun sigue muy latente dentro de mí, lo único que quiero es que pase el tiempo y envejezca y llegue mi muerte para estar a tu lado, es lo único por lo que me he mantenido todo este tiempo, morí el día que te fuiste de mí, soy un cadáver en vida que solo vive por ese sentimiento que moriríamos juntos de viejitos) y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

Así el año escolar termina, sus hermanos lo apoyan y tratan de animarlo en todo momento.

-Seiya vamos a ir a la casa de campo. Dice Taiki

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-No gracias que se diviertan.

-Mira no nos iremos sin ti, así que arregla tus cosas para irnos, dice Yaten muy decidido.

-Ya dije que no quiero ir.

-Que sí, vas a ir.

Pero no logran convencerlo y así los chicos se quedan con él haciéndole compañía. Así pasa el tiempo y vuelven a entrar a la escuela.

Su vida de estudiante de Seiya era solitaria en realidad la vida social no le interesaba en los más mínimo, solo se concentraba en su objetivo de morir de vejez para estar a su lado de nuevo, en toda la escuela era uno de los chicos mas asediados, pero las tantas jóvenes que pedían una oportunidad con él no la conseguían, el siempre las rechazaba en realidad nada de eso le importaba ni tener amistades, nada de la escuela sabía el porque de su comportamiento, muchos hombres le tenían envidia pero sabían bien que no había peligro por su parte ya que nunca mostraba interés por nadie, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo conocía como mister amargado.

Así él chico recorría el pasillo habitual para llegar a su salón cuando tropezó con una chica.

-No te puedes fijar por donde vas y la ve un tanto extrañada, la chica definitivamente vestía de una forma ridícula, traía su vestido de colegiala totalmente largo le llegaba un poco antes de su pies, con unos tenis puestos, lentes de botella muy grandes y sobre todo un gorro totalmente fuera de moda tapando su pelo.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención, disculpa me podrías ayudar.

-Ahora voy un tanto retrazado, así que lo siento la oficina de los profesores esta en el pasillo 4 así que ellos te pueden ayudar.

Así él chico se retira del lugar sin poner más atención

-Que odioso.

Así la chica se dirige hacia donde él le indico y toca la puerta.

-¡Bueno días! Puedo entrar.

-Pase.

-Disculpen no se cual sea el salón C 3 me perdí me podrían decir cual es.

-Tú eres la nueva estudiante, la que saco un promedio de 90

-Sí así es.

-Muy bien bienvenida, te estábamos esperando ahora mismo te llevo a tu salón.

-Gracias maestro muy amable

Así él maestro la dirige hacia el salón correspondiente y le habla al profesor del salón.

-¿Qué paso maestro?

-Fujimari, te traigo ala nueva estudiante ella es Kino, se perdió entre los pasillos es por eso que llega tarde.

-No hay problema solo que esto no se vuelva a repetir esta bien Kino. Te debes presentar ante la clase

-Si maestro claro.

Así la chica pasa y todas se quedan sorprendidas por la vestimenta de ella

-Ya vieron que ridícula se vistes esa tonta. Dice una estudiante

-Si creo que se equivoco de escuela, este no es un convento y ríen ante este comentario.

-Silencio señoritas su nueva compañera se presentará.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azul zafiro no prestaba atención solo veía por la ventana.

-Hola mi nombre es Kino, solo llámenme así, vengo de Okinawa hace poco me cambie para Tokio y este instituto me pareció el mejor de todos.

-Muy bien Kino puedes tomar lugar en la quinta fila cuarta silla.

-Muy bien maestro. Así la chica se va y se sienta en el lugar indicado, pero cuando esta cerca de sentarse una de ellas mueve la silla sin que nadie la viera y Kino no vio y cae al suelo.

-Lo siento, le herré al sentarme.

-Muy bien si no te paso nada continuemos con la clase, así la clase trascurría normal cuando dieron el timbre para salir de clases en ese momento todos salieron sin hacer mucho caso a la nueva compañera del salón.

-(Estoy tan acostumbrada que me da igual, Mamá solo dame fuerza para continuar con todo esto, todo lo hago por ti, nunca dejare que apaguen mi sueño), en eso pudo observar que varías silla atrás se encontraba otro chico y volteo para ver quien era.

-(Es aquel chico odioso) pero pudo notar que en su mirada se notaba llena de tristeza y dolor, pareciera como si tuviera ganas de llorar, pero en eso pudo notar que él chico voltea a verla e inmediatamente vuelve su mirada para delante.

Él chico la ve con un tanto de molestia al sentirse observado por aquella chiquilla ridícula.

-(¿Qué le pasara? Bueno no lo se pero creo que no tiene ganas de hablarme ni nada por el estilo así que no puedo hacer nada por él si no quiere, aparte que digo yo si mi vida es un total desastre así no puedo ayudarlo con tantas problemas).

Así pasa el tiempo Kino se convierte en una de la mejores alumnas de todo la clase junto con otro chico

-(Ese chico se llama Seiya Kou, es una persona muy inteligente al igual que yo, solo que es muy solitario, bueno que digo de solitario si ya llevo aquí un mes y nadie me habla bueno por lo menos nadie me molesta, eso ya es ganancia no que en mi antigua escuela era aun más desastroso, tanta humillación y todo por mi tía y mi prima, pero bueno debo concentrarme solo falta poco para salirme de esa casa tan odiosa, y olvidar todo eso, porque a ti mamá es a quien debo lo que soy te amo y te extraño se que donde quiera que estas eres feliz con papá). En ese momento Kino no puede contener unas cuantas lágrimas que salen de su rostro y comienza a limpiarlas), en ese momento se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia las ventanas recargándose en ella dando la espalda para fuera en ese instante entra un chico que puede ver como ella limpia algunas de sus lágrimas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? (Pero… que estoy haciendo es algo que no me importa lo que le pasa a ella, me da igual lo que le suceda al mundo en mi alrededor

-Gracias pero no puedes ayudarme agradezco tu atención hacia mí.

-No te confundas….no creas que me intereso por ti.

-No te preocupes no me estoy confundiendo por alguien como tu Seiya. Se que clase de persona puedes ser así que…

-Mira niña, no te trates de hacer que me conoces porque no sabes nada de mí, así que por favor métete en lo que te importe a ti.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién pregunto como estaba yo? Por cierto yo no fui, si no sabes lo que sientes deberías aclarar tus sentimientos.

-Sentimientos por ti por favor, solo vete en un espejo lo dice de una manera muy arrogante

-Sabes personas como tu me dan risa, que se hacen los fuertes cuando en realidad no lo son, no enfrentan la verdad de las cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Si no me conoces no sabes nada de mí, ni lo que me ha pasado.

-Eso es algo que a mí no me interesa en realidad, con solo ver tu mirada demuestras tus sentimientos y el dolor que sientes.

En se momento el chico se pone en frente de ella poniendo sus brazos a un lado de ella para que no se mueva y lo vea fijamente a sus ojos.

-Si tanto sabes leer los ojos dime que siento, lo dice en forma muy brusca.

-En este momento solo demuestras tus miedos, los disfrazas en enojo, tu crees que me asustas, hasta hace poco me encontraba igual que tu, que sentía que la vida no vale la pena, pero aun así hay tantas cosas en este mundo que te impulsan a seguir vivo, pero personas como tu no ven eso, si no solo lo malo de ella, es por eso que digo que eres un cobarde que no sabe lo que siente y disfrazas sus temores

En ese momento la mirada de él ya no la pudo ver fijamente a los ojos solo la desvió.

-Ves como tengo razón, tu sola mirada lo dice todo, eres un cobarde por no darte cuenta aun de lo que tienes y lo que te da la vida, mientras tanto yo…. En ese momento ella trata de sacarse de él pero no puedo aun la tiene acorralada contra la pared.

-Cállate, sus lágrimas de él comenzaron a salir y dejo de acorralarla contra la pared. Ella solo sale del salón.

-(En realidad no se nada de ti Seiya Kou, no se que fue lo que te paso y porque sufres tanto, pero la soledad que tienes, aun es algo de la cual yo tampoco me deshago por completo, pero la forma en que vives no es la correcta para perdela). Así la chica decide no entrar a sus demás clases y diside irse a casa.

-Saliste temprano, dice una chica que se encontraba en el jardín y con una sonrisa recibiéndola.

-Amy me asustaste. No ya no quise entrar a clases, me sentí sin ganas solo espero que mi tía no se de cuenta.

-No te preocupes por ella, salio a no se donde dijo que tardaría y dime como te esta yendo en la escuela.

-Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe, como sabes no soy muy popular entre la gente, pero por lo menos ahora nadie se burla de mí.

-Que bueno me alegro por ti, Kino me duele tanto como te trata mi mama y mi hermana quisiera que ya fueras mayor de edad y te pudiera ir.

-Gracias Amy por tus buenos deseos, solo faltan dos años para eso, mi mamá que pensó en mí me metió un año antes a la escuela es por eso que voy adelantada, mi mami como la quiero.

-Si imagino, la has de extrañar mucho, a pesar de lo que dice mi mamá yo se que era una buena persona.

-Gracias si no fuera por ti hace años me hubiera dado por vencida, eres la única amiga y familia que me apoya.

-Claro tu sabes que soy tu mejor amiga y que te quiero mucho, mi querida Kino.

Así las dos muchachas se abrazan.

-Bueno me voy a estudiar, tengo unas cosas pendientes y debo hacerlo.

-Muy bien Kino estudia y esfuérzate dentro de poco cumplirás tu sueño.

-Gracias Amy.

Así la chica se va a su habitación.

-(Mi sueño, dentro de poco mamita, todo esto es por ti).

º º º

-(¿Qué se cree? Que sabe de mi vida, es un tonta, a pesar de ser una persona inteligente es una boba). Así él chico termina sus clases y se va hacia su casa al llegar.

-Seiya ya esta la comida vente a comer con nosotros. Dice Taiki

-Ahora voy.

En años era la primera vez que Seiya accedía en forma rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices Taiki?

-Dijiste que sí, primero haces tus escándalos y después de mucho comes.

-Pues sabes ya me quito el hambre como tu solo adiós.

-Espera Seiya.

Así él chico sale de la cocina sin decir más, en su cuarto.

-(¿Qué crees que debo hacer? Si tú no estas aquí mi vida no vale la pena) yo seguiré como hasta ahora lo he hecho.

Así los chicos cuando se encontraban en clase no se veían a los ojos.

-(Es un tonto infantil, eso es lo que es).

-(Horrible odiosa)

Mientras tanto dos chicas planeaban sus maldades.

-Ya sabes, eso debes de hacer.

-Claro, tu sabes que sí.

Kino venía del baño, apenas entraría a clase cuando estaba por entrar a su salón, una chica estaba regando y:

-Ups Kino, porque no te fijas ando regando por el calor que esta haciendo y tu te atraviesas.

-Me has mojado toda, mi uniforme y mi mochila, ¿acaso no te puedes fijar?

-Tú eres la que no ve, tremendos lentes que usas y no ves por donde caminas

Mientras tanto los que van entrando al salón solo se ríen porque ella esta mojada y un chico de pelo amarrado por una coleta solo ven como todos se burlan de ella.

-Kino estas muy ciega de plano, no te puedes fijar y mejor vete a cambiar, ellas estaban muertas de la risa porque su plan había resultado.

-Te fijaste la cara que puso, la tonta ridícula.

-Si, es una tonta de primera.

Mientras tanto un chico solo escuchaba y observaba a las dos.

-Creo que nuestro último año será muy divertido ¿No lo crees?

-Si eso mismo pienso yo y mas con personas como esas, que nos hacen pasar un momento de diversión.

Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba en el baño exprimiendo su ropa,

-(Son unas tontas creo que mi historia de nuevo se repetirá seré la burla de todos de nuevo, no quiero ser humillada de nuevo, no quiero.) Así la chica medio exprime su ropa para irse a su casa. Mientras tanto un joven la observaba a lo lejos.

-(Estoy inbecil o que, ¿Por qué la estoy observando si ella es tonta?, aparte su vida que me interesa)

Al llegar a su casa.

-¿Por qué estas ahorita aquí?

-Tía.

-¿Te estoy preguntado que haces aquí? No me escuchaste.

-Me mojaron al estar regando vine a cambiarme.

-No será porque eres una zorra, la misma gente sabe lo que eres, alguien que no vale la pena eso eres, eres una tonta, si no fuera porque soy la encargada de tu cuidado desde hace tiempo me hubiera deshecho de ti en un maldito horfanatorio.

-me voy a mi cuarto.

-Te estoy hablando mucha indecente, eres igual que tu madre una zorra de primera.

-Le pido que respete a mi madre, con ella no se meta.

-Tu madre respeto por favor, era una mujer de la calle tu crees que alguien así debe tener algún tipo de consideración, no me hagas reír.

-Con ella no se meta, regáñeme a mí dígame lo que quiera pero a ella no le insulte.

-Claro como dejo a una hija igual que ella, una mujer de la calle nunca puede dejar algo bueno en este mundo y menos a ti una mujer.

-Cállese, por favor, su llanto ya no lo pudo detener más.

-Mujercitas como ustedes, creen que con el llanto es suficiente para limpiar sus pecados pero eso no es cierto, solo vienen al mundo hacer basuras, solo a eso vienen o a traer hijos bastardos

La chica solo salió hacia su habitación.

-(Solo debo esperar dos años más, dos años más y me podré ir de aquí, solo eso, debo aguantar, porque son así toda mi familia, acaso no ven lo bueno en mi saco las mejores calificaciones y me visto de esta manera para que nadie diga nada y para poner en alto el nombre de mamá).

Flash Back

-Tu padre era una persona maravillosa, nos amaba tanto, pero al final su familia puedo con nosotros, pero aun así él hasta el final lucho por ver nuestra seguridad.

-De verdad mami.

-Si mi niña, así fue tu papi, por eso cuando te enamoras, solo un chico debe ser poseedor de tu cuerpo y tu alma solo uno al cual le darás todo tu amor y este debe ser incondicional y puro hacia él, con él cual compartirás tus momentos de dicha y felicidad, así fue con tu padre todo era maravilloso y cuando supo que esperaba un hijo de nuestro amor se puso aun más feliz

-Sí mami, solo a un chico le daré todo mi amor incondicionalmente y para mi será la persona más importante de todo el mundo

Fin del Flash Back

-(Sola una persona poseedora de mi cuerpo y mi alma al cual debo entregar todo mi amor incondicionalmente) en ese momento (Seiya ¿Qué le pasará a él? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Me da curiosidad saber todo de él pero se muy bien que no nos caemos muy bien, de eso no hay duda, pero aun así trataré de llevármela mejor).

Continuara….

caroone: Hola amiguísima que te pudo decir solo que te quiero mucho y me caes súper, que bueno que te gusto amiga me da mucho gusto bueno ahora espero tu critica de nuevo del primer capitulo y este ok me dices la neta te quiero y besos.

Bulmitasu: Hola no claro que no me enojo de eso nada que ver, nuestras historia no son iguales y en ningún momento y menos con una amiga que Quiero tanto que es la Ashamed nunca plagiaría una historia de ella no sería nada justo para ninguna de la dos, así que nada de eso, y si la sigues verás que es así bueno cuídate ok y saludos.

Ashamed04: Aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo haber que te parece es una historia que el personal me ha gustado solo recuerda no decir lo que te dije ok amiga te quiero mucho y nada nunca haría algo así de sucio contra ti, porque te aprecio y estimo amiga.

arias serena: Amiga a ti te agradezco por leerme en esta historia porque de mis demás lectoras aun no aparecen pero espero pronto lo hagan esta historia en realidad a mi me parecio linda y ya veras dentro de poco el porque si la sigues leyendo de igual manera el cap primero te invito a que lo leas de nuevo porque lo cambies la mayoría ok, así que cuídate y besos amiga, te quiero.

Dani: hola mi querida amiga Dani gracias por tu apoyo ya verás la sorpresa de este fic jiji haber que te parece lo que tengo preparado para esta, ya verás la pareja que tengo para él y de nuevo te invito a que leas el primer capitulo lo volví hacer para no tener problemas si quieres enterarte solo vete a los reviws y ahí te enteras ok. Te quiero y besos.

Kimi o ai shiteru: aquí esta el nuevo capitulo amiga, así es amiga lo subi rápido pero este fic es corto así que por eso lo subi así de rápido ya voy en el cap 3 así que ahí voy jiji ya voy para el cuarto así que pronto sabrás como acaba y con quien se queda Seiya cuídate y y besos.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	3. Cap 03 Dejandote Llevar

Todos los personas son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

**CAP. 03 DEJANDOTE LLEVAR**

Un chico poco a poco comenzaba abrir sus ojos, era un día normal como cualquier otro solo pensaba.

-(A pesar de ser personas diferentes todos debemos respeto, ella es muy inteligente de eso no hay duda y se puede ver que con solo ver tus ojos puede ver a través de ti, si solo vio los míos y me pudo decir algo que nadie ha visto ni mis propios hermanos, que en realidad todo lo que siento lo disfrazo, soy una persona que trata de huir de la realidad que solo se aferra a una promesa incompleta, pero que ese sueño no lleva una felicidad para mí, solo cuando muera sería mi única felicidad, aclarar mis sentimientos, en eso ella tiene mucha razón siento resentimiento por la vida, porque me quito lo que mi vida amaba más).

Así él chico se viste y sale en dirección a la escuela, el tiempo seguía trascurriendo de una manera que no se podía detener las cosas seguían igual. Hasta que un día, en su mesa estaba un papel

_Seiya te espero en él pasillo numero 3 atentamente: una admiradora secreta._

-¿Qué acaso no entienden? Que no quiero nada con ellas, mantengo mi distancia para que esto no ocurra pero aun así pasa, es un fastidio.

Así él chico va hacia donde estaría la chica.

-Seiya viniste, que bueno me da gusto.

-Mira si sabes que cada chica que se me ha declarado la he rechazado, porque crees que con tigo será diferente.

-Porque yo soy diferente a todas ellas.

-La verdad eso lo dudo, si tu misma reconoces tus cualidades o lo que se que tengas no eres una persona sencilla, así que chicas como tu no me interesan.

Así él chico solo se retira del lugar, dejando a una chica muy indignada y enojada, mientras tanto una chica solo vio de lejos la escena.

-(De nuevo rechazo a alguien, que es lo que escondes Seiya Kou, a pesar de ser así se que tienes unos muy bellos sentimientos y mucho que ofrecer a cualquier persona, en ese momento su cara se torna un tanto triste, ¿Qué tonta soy? Al ilusionarme con tigo se que tu ni me haces en el mundo solo me gustas y me siento mal al no poder ayudarte, es algo contradictoria la vida, te gustan personas que ni te toman en cuenta o que no te la llevas bien con ellas, pero aun así quiero ayudarte y comprender el porque estas así. De una manera impulsiva Kino llega hacia donde esta Seiya).

-Hola dice de una manera muy amable.

-¿Qué quieres? Lo dice un tanto molesto.

-Aun sigues con esa actitud de arrogante.

-Creo que es algo que no te interesa ¿No crees?

-Pues creo que si no me interesa pero me gustaría….

-No me digas que vienes a decirme que te gusto por favor, porque tú crees tanta señorita bonita y tú una joven desubicada en su modo de vestir.

-Sabes creo que eres un tanto grosero y altanero, y por favor bájate de tu nube no todas estamos enamoradas de ti.

-Pues si ahorita viniste, has de querer algo de mí, tu modo de vestir eres una chiquilla desarreglada que se puede esperar de ti yo creo que nada.

-Sabes creí…. Bueno mejor te dejo señor mister gruñón así es como te dicen y la verdad no te pudieron poner un sobre nombre mejor te queda perfectamente, aparte no creas que todo es apariencia y nada mas eres un arrogante de primera, lo dice un tanto desilusionada y se retira del lugar.

-(Sabes mamá por primera vas siento algo por un chico y es un amargado de primera, pero aun así lo que siento por él, me da la fuerza para quererlo ayudar a superar ese miedo que siente, se que no estoy yo en las mejores condiciones para ayudarlo pero aun así, quiero hacerlo).

º º º

-(Creo que fui muy duro con ella, yo mismo digo que no se merece los malos tratos y yo mismo lo hago, a pesar de todo se que las personas valen por sus sentimientos y no su apariencia pero a ella la estoy tratando muy mal, creo que necesito disculparme), así él chico se dirige hacia donde se encuentra ella. Y esta puede observar como él chico viene hacia ella.

-Vienes a seguirte burlando de mi apariencia.

-Lo sien…. Lo sien… (No es nada fácil con todo lo que ha pasado mi corazón se a cerrado tanto, que ni siquiera puedo pedir una disculpa)

-¿Qué acaso te volviste mudo o que?

-Tienes que ser tan grosera

-Disculpa, pero si me tratan mal no puedo tratarte bien ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, dice rápidamente y muy despacio.

-¿Qué dices te estas disculpando?

-No hagas que lo repita de nuevo, mi comportamiento hace un momento no fue el correcto.

-Haaa, te disculpas eso no lo puedo creer que Mister gruñón haga eso.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de esto Kino.

En se momento ella le sonríe a pesar de traer unos grandes lentes se puede ver la sonrisa.

-Con eso puedo entender que me perdonas. Lo dice un tanto arrogante aun.

-Veo que aun no puedes cambiar eso verdad, pero por los menos tu ojos has expresado algo diferente eso me da gusto.

-Tenemos clases debemos irnos a ella.

-Si vamos

Así los dos chicos se van en dirección al salón. Mientras tanto una serie de chicas los ven como se van juntos.

-¿Cómo es posible? Que Seiya se junte con una persona así.

-Esto es una ofensa para nosotras.

-Es muy cierto, alguien lo pagará muy caro.

Así estas chicas aun siguen con su plática. La amistad de ellos en realidad no crecía solo fue ese momento de platica sincera.

-(Es muy extraño a pesar de que ese día no platicamos mucho aun así lo sentí diferente, lo que es tener esperanza en las personas y sobre todo de él). La chica solo lo observaba de una manera cariñosa, ya que a pesar de ser así, sentía que era una persona maravillosa.

Así había pasado una semana

-(Que haré, sabes después de tanto tiempo hubo una persona que se enfrento a mí, que me pudo decir algo que alguien más no sabía, se que cuento con el apoyo de mis hermanos pero aun así me siento solo, se que tengo muchas cosas que otros desean pero aun así esta soledad que poco a poco me sigue consumiendo, es algo que aun no e radicado a pesar de enfrentar un poco a la realidad cuando te perdí, aun así todo lo que siento se hace mas grande, miedo, soledad, tristeza y dolor, se que es porque no te tengo a mi lado se que las cosas serían diferentes si estuvieras aquí) así él chico queda profundamente dormido en su cama.

º º º

-Dime Kino ¿Qué tal la escuela?

-Pues todo normal Amy, sabes e conocido un chico.

-Un chico dime que ha pasado o que onda y se interesa en la platica aun mas.

-No es Nada en realidad a mi me gusta, pero a él no creo que le interese en nada puede ser solo amistad y sea todo, pero aun así quiero ayudarlo se que sufre por algo pero ese motivo aun no lo conozco y pone cara de melancólica.

-Te admiro tanto, a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado sigues con ese gran corazón y queriendo ayudar a alguien más, eres una persona maravillosa que la familia se pierde por odio y rencor hacía ti y tus padres ósea mis tíos.

-No es para tanto Amy, solo sigo lo que mi corazón me dicta que haga, aparte es loque me madre me enseño

-No Kino no es solo eso, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu amor hacia tu madre y lo que le prometiste hacer a ella y a tu papá, es algo que no es sencillo para otras personas y creo que yo no estaría así, si me pasará algo así no creo que pudiera salir de eso, por eso se que tu vales mucho y eres una persona admirable que debe el respeto de toda la familia pero se que eso llegará tarde o temprano todos te pedirán perdón por todo lo que te han hecho. Aparte tu eres igual de bella que tu madre solo que todo eso que te pones hace que no lo parezca, pero así eres por dentro y por fuera.

-Vamos Amy harás que me sonroje.

-Es que es la verdad, sabes espero que ese chico vea todas tu cualidades y todo de ti y se enamore de ti porque un gran amor es lo que mereces por todo lo que has luchado.

Así las dos chicas se abrazan. La noche se había hecho presenta y las dos se van a dormir, a la mañana siguiente.

En la escuela Kino iba llegando cuando se encuentra con Seiya en la entrada.

-Hola buenos días saluda ella.

-Buenos días.

-Te encuentras bien.

-No, este no es uno de mis mejores momentos, no tengo ganas de entrar a la escuela es por eso que no voy a entrar nos vemos después. Lo dice un tanto melancólico en ese momento la chica habla sin si quiera pensar

-Te pudo acompañar.

-No gracias, no quiero compañía.

-No hablaré solo estaré a tu lado para que sepas que hay alguien en la que puedes confiar y compartir tus penas.

En ese momento él no dijo nada, así que ella lo tomo como un sí así los dos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, ella en realidad no había salido desde su llegada ya que no quería tener ningún problema con nadie y no conocía muy bien Tokio pero aun así de reojo lo observaba a él, su ojos eran bellos color azul zafiro su tez blanca y sobre todo su pelo recogido en una coleta en realidad era un hombre muy guapo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Yo nada, disculpa no quise incomodarte, así la chica voltea hacia otro lado pero no dejándolo de ver.

Así ella lo seguía a él, a pesar que iban de esa forma era especial caminar con él, porque sabía que a pesar de toda esa amargura y ese porte de que a nada le temía se encontraba una persona muy especial y que ella había visto de sus tantas miradas, solo que este chico aun no quería salir.

Así siguieron caminando por horas hasta llegar a la playa, la brisa era fresca y muy armoniosa, el sol estaba en su mayor esplendor y hacia un buen tiempo para estar ahí, ella estaba sumamente feliz, por primera vez conocía el mar, así los dos chicos llegan y se sientan en la arena.

Flash Back

-Hija prometo que te llevaré a que conozcas el mar.

-De verdad Mami, me llevarás dice la niña muy ilusionada.

-Claro mi niña, ahí fue donde conocí a tu padre es algo que nuca se me olvidara.

-Mami me puedes contar.

-Claro

En ese momento siente la chica que alguien la esta llamando.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Kino ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si porque lo dices.

-Estas llorando.

-No claro que no, solo recordé a mi madre, eso es todo.

En ese momento el joven ya no pregunta más y se queda de nueva cuenta callado,

-(Es un chico muy gentil a pesar de que no lo deja salir muy a menudo, de eso no hay duda)

-(Sin saber nada de mí, esta a mi lado y tampoco me pregunta el porque de mi manera de actuar, solo esta aquí para que no me sienta solo, siento que ella me conoce mas que otra persona a mi alrededor en este momento, aun no entiendo porque esta mi lado, pero así callados los dos me gusta que este a mi lado, se que no la conozco para nada y quisiera hacerlo).

Así los dos chicos seguían contemplando el mar y permaneciendo así callados sin decir ni una sola palabra de sus vidas, de lo que pensaban, de lo que sentían de nada solo así callados por primera ves en sus vidas no sentían la gran soledad que invadía sus vidas.

-Sabes me tengo que ir no quiero tener problemas en casa, se que no e sido de gran ayuda pero deseo que estés bien nos vemos.

Así la chica partió del lugar y él solo pudo observar como ella se alejaba de ahí.

-(Amor ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? Abrir mi corazón de nuevo al mundo y hacia mis hermanos que tanto e lastimado por mi actitud, me he acostumbrado tanto que me gusta estar de este modo, pero….)

Flash Back

-Seiya tu y yo moriremos de viejos cuando tengamos nuestros hijos y nietos, esta será una promesa.

-Si yo también prometo que solo te amare a ti y nada más, no existirá una persona que te reemplace.

Fin del Flash Back

-Acabo de comprender estoy siendo un tonto al querer comenzar de nuevo, sin ti mi vida no es vida y así moriré, así la mirada del chico vuelve cambiar a una fría y sin alguna otra expresión. (Dentro de poco será tu aniversario)

º º º

Al día siguiente Kino estaba muy contenta de nuevo lo vería quería estar así como estuvo el día anterior y así lo vio venir hacia el portón de la escuela.

-Buenos días.

Pero él chico ni siquiera la volteo a ver, así ella trato de hablar con él pero no respondía a nada.

-(Veo que quieres estar solo esta bien ya no te molestare) así la chica siguió con su día normal pero estaba bastante preocupada por su comportamiento. Así siguieron pasando los días y de él no recibía algún gesto de amabilidad pero desde aquella ves ya no le hablaría si no fuera por él.

Así un día la chica se quedo más tarde limpiando el salón, ella se iba retirando del salon e iba pasando por el jardín cuando de pronto una serie de chicas la acorralaron.

-Ustedes quienes son.

-No te hagas la mustia niña tonta, a pesar de que te vistes así, quieres llegar son Seiya que esta mucho más alto que tu.

En ese momento hacen una rueda y comienzan a aventarla.

-Mustia.

-Mustia

-Mustias decían todas a su alrededor.

-Déjenme en paz, yo no he hecho nada. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Claro que no niña tonta quieres acercarte a él solo para que tu dejes de ser una persona "X" en esta escuela porque eso eres.

En ese momento Kino sentía mucho miedo ya que eran demasiadas para ella.

-Enserio yo no quiero nada, no me hagan daño, pero las demás chicas en eso comenzaron agredirla.

En ese momento un joven había olvidado su libreta se encontraba en la segunda planta cuando pudo ver una multitud de chicas pero la sorpresa se llevo ver a quien estaban peleando en ese momento bajo lo más rápido posible.

-Esta pelea no es muy justa señoritas ¿no lo creen?

Y todas quedan sorprendidas por quien había llegado.

-Seiya….

-Ya ves te dije Kakyu eras como todas estas chicas, te dije que no eras diferente a las demás y así me lo has demostrado.

Mientras tanto Kino aun seguía en el piso, en ese momento cuando abrió campo, él paso y se inclinó hacia ella sus lentes estaban en el piso

-Kino ¿Estas bien?, de una manera muy encantadora ella pudo ver la mirada de él hacia ella, su corazón latió rápidamente pareciera que quería salirse de su lugar, así él le ayudo a ponerse sus lentes y a levantarse en ese momento él la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia su cuerpo de una manera tan cariñosa.

-Si alguien más de ustedes vuelve a lastimar a Kino se la verán con migo son unas montoneras, ¿Cómo es posible que entre 10 hayan agarrado a una sola persona? Veo que son de lo peor.

En ese momento el chico se la lleva abrazada hasta una de las jardineras del instituto

Así los dos chicos se sientan en una pequeña banca

-Kino ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te atacaron esas?

-Fue por las veces que hemos estado juntos y nos han visto.

-No les hagas caso, espero que ya no te molesten, sabes por primera veo que tus ojos son tan hermosos.

Así él chico lentamente quita las gafas de ella y la mira muy fijamente a sus ojos, poco a poco se iba acercando a su rostro mientras tanto Kino de igual modo se acercaba a él así él toco los labios de ella muy tímidamente los movimientos eran roses entre sus labios, cosa que Kino de nuevo sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente sentía como un montón de mariposas recorrían su estomago, así él poco a poco se separo de ella y vio su hermoso rostro.

-Lo sient... así él chico solos se retiro del lugar dejando a una Kino un tanto confundida pero feliz a la ves.

Continuara…

Como digo esta es una pequeña historia, me duele que mis demás lectoras no me sigan pero aun así esta historia cuando la pensé se me hizo tan linda que decidí escribirla y por eso la terminaré hasta el final porque mi deseo es que Seiya sea feliz, aparte de que a mi me ha encantado esta historia, bueno las Quiero y cuidense.

Agradezco a

Saa-chan: gracias por tu apoyo verás que no te decepciono, esta historia esta linda me dices la verdad si de cómo te pareció solo la verdad ok te quiero mucho y cuídate. Ya sabes amiga cuando quieras te apoyo y te hecho porras.

Kimi o ai shiteru: hola mi linda amiga gracias por tu apoyo te kero tanto, haber que te parece este capitulo ok. Besos y abrazos

Ariasserena: gracias por tus palabras, eres muy linda que bueno que esta historia te trasmita lo que me dices, me da mucho gusto espero me sigas leyendo y esta historia te guste mucho como digo es algo pequeño cuídate y besos.


	4. Cap 04 Un Amor Inesperado

Todos los personajes son Creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Ahora si el cuarto capitulo y ya estamos llegando casi al final de esta, que para mi es una bella historia ahora si aquí esta la sorpresa, aquí es donde pongo a la pareja principal de mi querido Seiya que tanto adoro, por cierto pongo también un lemon que por cierto es el primero, así que espero no ser tan criticada por eso OK, las quiero mucho y cuídense gracias por su apoyo las adoro.

**CAP. 04 UN AMOR INESPERADO**

Así él chico lentamente quita las gafas de ella y la mira muy fijamente a sus ojos, poco a poco se iba acercando a su rostro mientras tanto Kino de igual modo se acercaba a él así él toco los labios de ella muy tímidamente los movimientos eran roses entre sus labios, cosa que Kino de nuevo sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente sentía como un montón de mariposas recorrían su estomago, así él poco a poco se separo de ella y vio su hermoso rostro.

-Lo sient... él chico solo se retiro del lugar dejando a una Kino un tanto confundida pero feliz a la ves.

º º º

-(Pero… ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hice?) Él chico solo sale corriendo y no sabe a donde dirigirse.

º º º

-(Seiya… ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te atormenta? Sabes a pesar de que no quisieras estar a mi lado, aun así te apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera porque quiero verte feliz importando o no….) en eso la chica pudo ver que hora era, así se fue al baño para arreglarse un poco ya que había quedado un tanto desarreglada por su encuentro con las chicas, al ir pasando por el baño, las mismas chicas de hace un rato van saliendo de este y todas las ven con una mirada fulminante.

-Sabes Kino… ¿No creas que las cosas se quedarán así? Decían otras chicas

-Así es, no creas que nos quedaremos así.

-Crees que por que solo tienes una influencia de Seiya te dejaremos ahora menos que nunca.

-Chicas vamonos mejor, creo que estar platicando con la basura no tiene caso. Todas estas chicas se retiran de lugar.

-(¿Qué voy hacer? Él nunca estará ahí cuando lo necesite y siempre he aprendido a depender de mí, desde que murió mamá, se que estoy sola Amy es la única que me apoya y me quiere tanto, creo que por lo que he salido adelante ha sido por todo el cariño que me ha dado y Seiya me preocupa aun no lo conozco no se que reacción tomará por esto) ella se arregla y se va hacia su casa al llegar.

-Vaya hasta que llegaste, no se te hace tarde que hayas regresado.

-Lo siento tía me quede limpiando el salón.

-¿Crees que nací ayer muchachita? Lo dice con mucha furia.

-Tía es la verdad, no la engañaría

-Sabes bueno como sea, ve con la sirvienta necesita ayuda para la comida, solo recuerda que te tengo muy vigilada, porque te di puedo esperar mucho.

-Muy bien voy ayudarle (Estoy cansada mamá, por favor has que estos dos años pasen rápido), cuando llega a la cocina la sirvienta la esta esperando.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Kino.

-Isabella, te he dicho que me llames Kino, sabes muy bien que si mi tía te escucha diciéndome así nos regañará a las dos.

-Señorita yo estuve trabajando con su madre y yo a usted le debo respeto, por todo el apoyo de su madre hacia mí, y me he quedado con usted para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda y para cuando reciba su herencia yo me vaya con usted para servirla

-Gracias agradezco tu apoyo y el amor que me has dado.

Así las dos estaban preparando la comida y cuando estuvo lista la llevaron al comedor para que estuviera lista ahí ya los esperaba la tía Margota, Amy y Beryl.

-Espero que la comida este buena, ya van varías veces que viene salada.

-No tía ahora todo esta bien.

-La comida que prepara Isabella y Kino siempre es deliciosa madre y nunca ha venido así como dices.

-Amy quédate mejor callada y no contradigas a mamá, la comida de la servidumbre a veces no viene buena y apoyo a mi madre.

-Niñas como sea solo coman. Todas estaban comiendo y se retiraron a la cocina Kino e Isabella.

-Bueno me voy a mí cuarto tengo que estudiar, tengo unos exámenes en los siguientes días.

-Pero… no vas a comer.

-No ahorita no tengo hambre.

-Entonces te llevaré tu comida más al rato a tu cuarto.

-Pero… mi tía.

-Yo me las arreglaré con ella tu solo vete a estudiar.

-Gracias, ella se retira a su cuarto.

-(Seiya, en realidad todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti, ¿Cómo pudo ayudarte? Y quiero saber el motivo porque te comportas de este modo).

º º º

-Taiki ya es muy tarde y Seiya aun no regresa ya son las 10 de la noche y no regreso después de la escuela.

-Tampoco ha llamado, me preocupa tanto y sobre todo porque de pronto se cumplirá el aniversario.

-Si lo se, por cierto haremos una misa en su honor.

-Es lo mas recomendable hacer algo así, pero…

-Si puede ser que Seiya no este con nosotros, en ese momento se oye un ruidajero en la entrada de la casa y los dos van y se asoman de donde proviene el mismo, pueden ver:

-Mis queridos hermanos ¡Quiero brindar por la vida! Y levanta la botella de tequila.

-Seiya ¿Por qué vienes en estas condiciones? Dice Taiki

-Porque más por la vida no han escuchado. En ese momento él chico cae al suelo y ríe de una forma melancólica

-Si la vida es tan maravillosa porque no he de estar feliz por eso.

-Aun no has madurado y superado tu perdida verdad hermanito. Como te gusta vivir en el pasado

-Qué te importa Yaten, es muy mi vida no lo crees.

-Lo malo Seiya que no solo te afectas tu, si no que te haces sufrir a ti mismo y los que están a tu alrededor. Ahora ríe de una forma egoísta

-Por favor hermanos no sean hipócritas, ustedes no querían tanto a Serenity como yo, ustedes siguieron su vida como si nada después de eso, mientras yo…

-Mientras tu eres una persona sin fuerza de voluntad querido hermanito, eso es lo que eres.

-Gracias Yaten, veo el amor que me tienes, y vuelve a reír, cosa que hace que Taiki pierda la compostura por primera ves en toda su vida y lo toma del saco, cosa que deja sorprendido a Yaten ya que él era él único que hacia esas cosas.

-Mira Seiya escucha muy bien esto, si quieres por segunda vez perderte en tu mundo, adelante no te detendremos ni Yaten ni yo, porque estamos cansados de tu actitud tan infantil, entiende Serenity murió hace casi tres años y tu tienes una vida por delante que tienes que seguir al igual que nosotros, tu vida es solo sufrimiento porque tu así lo has querido, no has tenido la fuerza suficiente para salir de pozo en él que poco a poco te has ido hundiendo. Y de nuevo vuelve a reír

-Saben este es mi mundo y así me gusta vivir, así que si no les parece.

-Muy bien has decidido Seiya Kou, cuando ocupes nuestro apoyo estaremos ahí para ti, pero si te pierdes en el camino, ¿Qué importará? Al fin y al cabo creo que eres un muerto en vida desde hace ya tiempo, no tiene una vida y una razón porque luchar, vamonos Yaten es hora de dormir.

-Pero… Taiki

-Muy bien te digo lo mismo has lo que quieras Yaten. ¡Buenas noches! Así él chico solo se va a su habitación, mientras el otro que aun sigue a un lado de su hermano.

-Tiene razón Taiki, a pesar de que todo lo que haces te queremos, pero la cosa es que tu quieras salir de tu mundo de soledad y no sea porque nosotros te obligamos, sabes Seiya solo espero que tomes el indicado pero que esta segunda ves lo hagas correctamente y dejando todo ese dolor atrás, con permiso y se retira de lugar. Mientras él chico de cabellera larga y negra, aun seguía tirado en el piso bebiendo de la botella, como pudo llego a su habitación.

-(Los escuchaste Serenity, lo mucho que me apoyan, no los necesito en realidad no necesito de nadie en mi vida, lo puedes creer una tonta niña cree que puede ser mi amiga, cuando la única que lo ocupa eres tu, es tan descuidada en su imagen, sabes pero es una buena diversión para mí creyendo ella que somos amigos cuando no es así, me da risa, es tan ingenua) y vuelve a reír

º º º

Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba ya en su salón pero…

-(Seiya aun no llega, es raro de él, llegar tarde pero… con lo que paso ayer no se que pueda hacer, bueno solo espero que no se tarde y llegue puntual).

º º º

-Aun no se levanta.

-No Taiki aun no, me sorprendió tu actitud no creí que le fueras a decir esas cosas.

-Por más que me duela es la verdad, se que todo lo que paso le dolió pero ya era casi tercer año en el cual no bebía pero aun así la actitud no la cambio, y que de nuevo unos días antes del aniversario tome, me da la impresión que va a pasar lo mismo que cuando falleció ella y siento que así como se puede recuperar tome otro camino equivocado, pero aun así siempre lo hemos apoyado ya es tiempo que él solo se de cuenta de ello ¿No lo crees Yaten?

-Si tienes razón es tiempo que se de cuenta él solo, pero… si Seiya hace una locura.

-Te comprendo Yaten y eso me da miedo, solo es cuestión de dejarlo en manos de él y dios. Los dos chicos después de un rato salieron hacia la escuela. Mientras tanto uno se encontraba con una cruda que ni él mismo soportaba.

-Va que importa, no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, me da igual, aparte me quede de ver con unos amigos, él chico se comienza arreglar y después de unas horas se va a la calle.

-Seiya llegaste.

-Hola, Richard.

-Me gusta que aun después de tanto tiempo, mi gran compañero de copas vuelva de nuevo.

-Si disculpa, por abandonarte de esta manera. Estas dos personas de nuevo comienzan a tomar.

º º º

Ya habían pasado quince días.

-(Seiya no ha venido en todos estos días, me preocupa no se nada de él, acaso no querrá verme por lo que paso, ¿Qué haré para saber que paso?

-Kino léeme el párrafo número 3.

-Si maestro disculpe.

º º º

-Taiki estoy harto voy a buscarlo.

-Yaten lo siento tanto… unas lágrimas ya comenzaban a verse en su rostro.

-Taiki no es tu culpa, desde que le dijiste eso no volvió, pero aun así debe salir adelante el solo, es un estupido él tiene la culpa de todo.

-Con todo esto ni hemos preparado la misa para ella.

-Taiki no es momento para pensar en eso, solo es cuestión de saber si esta bien, con eso nos damos por bien servidos, no importa donde este. Con que este bien.

-Si con que este bien y sepamos donde se encuentra. Muy bien vamos a ver ¿Dónde puede estar? El clima estaba cambiando toda la mañana había estado nublado pero este día estaba anunciando que pronto llovería.

º º º

Mientras tanto una joven se encontraba leyendo un libro en su pequeño escritorio.

-No puedo concentrarme, no se nada de Seiya quiero ver ¿Cómo esta?, aparte necesito ir a entregar este libro porque si no me van a dar una sanción por no darlo en la fecha marcada, en se momento entra otra joven.

-Hola Kino.

-Hola Amy

-¡Que día tan feo verdad! Todo el día nublado y ya casi llueve.

-Pues hasta cierto punto me gusta, porque así me abrigo y duermo acurrucada por mis cobijitas.

-Bueno eso es muy cierto.

-Sabes Amy, tengo que ir a entregar este libro, porque si no tendré problemas en la biblioteca.

-Pero… se ve que ya va a llover.

-No importa tengo que ir a entregarlo.

-Te acompaño.

-No Amy porque si vas y te enfermas mi tía me regañará, así que mejor yo sola voy.

-Pero… Kino.

-Pero nada, la chica toma el libro y su sombrilla así sale de su casa, ya cuando entrega el libro una pequeña brisa comenzaba a dar señales.

-(Lo bueno es que ya voy para la casa, así que no me debo preocupar mucho) en eso puede ver una figura muy conocida para ella que se iba tambaleando de un lado a otro.

-Pero si es… (No mejor solo lo sigo si le hablo puede enojarse o algo por verlo de esa manera) la brisa pronto se había vuelto en tormenta, las gotas eran grandes y muy tupidas.

-(Creo que la lluvia no le preocupa anda como si nada, a pesar de cómo anda, cruza las calles tal y como son, para donde se dirigirá) en eso pudo ver como estaba cruzando una calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo le tocaba el turno de pasar, pero ella pudo ver como un carro seguía a toda velocidad y no le estaba dando importancia al semáforo en ese momento.

-Seiya……………… en ese momento rápidamente Kino sale corriendo y alcanza aventarlo antes de que el carro le pegará un fuerte golpe, ella se encontraba arriba de él y ya se encontraba toda mojada por la lluvia.

-Kino ¿Eres tu? En ese momento el chico la abraza y comienza a llorar.

-Seiya estas…

-Sabes fue mi culpa yo la mate, _sus lágrimas se perdían con la lluvia_, no hables solo permanece así por favor, las calles estaban totalmente deshabitadas, así que nadie podía ver como se encontraban los dos chicos, ella lo abrazo aun mas, él podía percibir la calidez del cuerpo de ella y el apoyo. Había pasados unos minutos, él chico había dirigido su mirada hacia la de ella, el aliento de él era totalmente a alcohol, sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco inflamados, aun así ella no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-Gracias, _fueron las palabras de él_, (Porque es así ella con migo, porque esta ahí cuando la necesito, como siempre a mí lado sin preguntar nada)

-(Seiya, ten confianza en mí y cuéntame que te pasa, para poder ayudarte).

Los dos se seguían viendo a los ojos en se momento él joven, se separa un poco de ella.

-Te llevo a tu casa Kino, él chico se levanta y le extiende la mano a ella, mientras tanto la lluvia seguía cayendo sin consideración a nadie.

-No, fue la firme respuesta de ella.

-No estoy para que te niegues después de que me has salvado no dejaré que te vayas sola a casa.

-No quiero, porque yo seré la que te acompañe a la tuya no quiero que te pasa algo en lo que me llevas, aparte mi casa esta muy lejos y me preocuparía por ti cuando regreses, así que soy yo, la que no acepto un no.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, mientras tanto la chica va y recoge sus lentes pero la sorpresa de ella es que estos estaban rotos. Mientras él chico recogía la sombrilla.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada y sonríe.

Así los dos chicos de nuevo parten hacia la casa de Seiya, van totalmente en silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era la lluvia empapándolos en ese momento.

-Sabes, antes de que muriera mi madre ella y yo nos divertíamos mojándonos en la lluvia, ella aparte de ser mi madre era mi mejor amiga, nos divertíamos tanto. Él puede observar la hermosa sonrisa de ella, veía cada gesto y cada movimiento de su rostro blanco, el solo hablar de su madre el rostro de ella se iluminaba ya que después de partir no se había puesto los lentes. Mientras tanto él solo la escuchaba hablar, su borrachera a pesar de que ya había desaparecido un poco aun estaba muy latente ya que varios de sus movimientos aun no los controlaba muy bien que digamos.

-Si la hubieras conocido, te habría caído muy bien, en ese momento él se para en una casa y habré el portón. Cuando esta abierto, ella quedo sorprendida ya que la casa era algo grande y lujosa, había un camino hasta la casa de piedra y los demás era pasto verde y flores.

-Pasa.

-Gracias. Los dos chicos entran a la casa.

-Ven entremos por el cuarto de lavado ahí hay toallas, nos podremos secar.

-Esta bien, y se van por la parte trasera de la casa, él entra primero y le da una toalla.

-Entra que no te de miedo, ahora esta sola la casa y que bueno no quería encontrarme con mis hermanos.

-No yo ya me voy, gracias Seiya.

-Kino estas loca o que, no ves como esta lloviendo y te quieres ir así.

-Tomaré un taxi.

-¿Tú crees que te van a querer subir así toda empapada?, pásate y no quiero que estés con tus cosas. La chica accede, mientras él solo se dirige a la sala y se sienta.

-Toma asiento.

-No lo voy a mojar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo ya me senté así, así que mas da otra mojada en el.

-Veo que aun estas borracho.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Lo dice en forma irónica.

-¿Dónde esta tu cocina? Te voy a preparar un café para que se te baje totalmente y ahora si me iré tranquila porque sabré que te deje ya bien.

-No Quiero café gracias, en ese momento la joven solo se va a buscar la cocina.

-(Pero… ¿Qué le pasa? Cree que es mi madre o que) pero aun así él no se siente incomodo. Ella ya había encontrado la cocina y había puesto una jarra a hervir, cuando estuvo preparado el café se lo llevo.

-Toma aquí tienes. Y él toma la taza y se encontraba muy cómodamente sentado en el sillón, mientras ella al llegar se sienta en la alfombra cerca de la mesa de centro, en lo que ella preparaba el café él tuvo la oportunidad de prender la chimenea. Ahora ya no era tanto el frío ya que la sala estaba más cálida. Ella contemplaba la chimenea cuando es interrumpida.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste y te preocupas tanto por mi?

-Eso es muy simple porque eres mi amigo y te aprecio.

-Pero si tú y yo casi no hemos platicado.

-Aunque no hemos platicado mucho, tú sabes muy bien que cuentas con migo y que te apoyo en todo lo que quieras, aparte me ayudaste cuando lo necesite y si tu no sintieras algo igual que yo, solo lo hubieras pasado de largo, aunque creo que tu orgullo puede más que tu en el sentido de cuando necesitas ayuda. Pero… aun si cuentas con migo tenlo muy en mente ¿si?

-Aun no puedo comprenderte. Ella comienza a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Claro que me comprendes solo que te haces él que no me comprende. En ese momento él joven sonríe.

-Eres la primera en mucho tiempo que estas ahí cuando lo necesito, se que mis hermanos también lo hacen, pero siento una soledad enorme.

-¿Si quieres puedes contarme él porque te atormentas tanto? Tenme confianza ¿Sí?

-No, para que, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas

-Sabes, si no desprendes lo que tanto te hace daño en tu alma, nuca podrás seguir con tu vida, es por eso que te hundes en la soledad y sabes lo se muy bien. Él puede ver la cara de melancolía de ella.

-Ves hice que te pusieras de esa manera, es por eso que mejor así dejémosla. En ese instante la joven voltea hacia él y toma sus manos con las de ella.

-Quiero compartir tus penas, desahógate si eso es lo que quieres. En segundos él joven de nuevo la abrazo que ni ella misma esperaba, este gesto.

-Por mi culpa ella murió. De nuevo siente el cálido abrazo de ella

-Ella ¿Quién?

-Serenity mi novia, sabes cuando éramos pequeños mis hermano la llamaban Serena para hacerla enojar porque esa no era su nombre si no Serenity, pero… me gustaba que le dijeran así porque claro yo era quien la consolaba, decía que ese no era su nombre, fueron muy pocas veces que la llamaron así, pero aun así lograban hacerla enojar con eso, por mi estupidez esta muerta, por pasarme de copas, por ser un gran tonto, por no protegerla como lo prometí, ella era mi vida, mi mundo, mi ilusión, con ella tenía todo lo que podía desear. Ella es la persona que amo y amaré siempre. Desde que falleció todo cambio, mi vida no era la misma, sentí como una gran parte de mi alma había desparecido en un segundo, que se fue haciendo eterno y que ahora aun lo sigo sintiendo así. Y que ahora cumple tres años de muerta y el dolor me mata, el alcohol es el único que hace que mi dolor no sea tan grande.

La chica acariciaba el sedoso pelo negro de él, mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, escuchaba atentamente sus palabras de él y el dolor al decirlas, cuando decidió hablar y abrazándolo con más fuerza, cosa que no comprendió Seiya.

-Seiya Kou eres un cobarde. Pero sus palabras eran dulces y tiernas que a pesar de que le había dicho eso, Él chico se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pero después trato de sacarse de los brazos de ella. Pero esta no lo dejo.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que no eres él único que sufre en este mundo? Que tanta gente, sea hombre, mujer, niño, señora, etc., pasan por algo similar y aun así salen adelante. En ese instante la fuerza de él fue más fuerte y logro separarse de ella y se levanto, mientras ella aun seguía en el piso, con una expresión fría y sin compasión y mirándola a los ojos

-¿Crees saberlo por la muerte de tu madre? Estas muy equivocada Kino. En ese momento los ánimos estaban subiendo de tono

-Por favor Seiya, ¿crees que eres el dolor en persona? No me hagas reír por favor, eres un cobarde como dije, teniendo el apoyo y amor de tu familia aun así te hundiste en esa soledad, porque tú así lo quisiste, porque a pesar de todo eso, no quieres olvidar tu pasado, tú solo quieres martirizarte. Sabes lo que es sentir que tus padres mueran, tu quedas sola y desamparada, que tu madre no haya tenido familia para acogerte y que la de tu padre te desprecie pero aun así te recogen y te hacen sentir que tu vida es miserable, que naciste de la mujer que es la peor del mundo, que era una basura tu madre, dime ¿Comprendes todo eso?, Seiya se quedo sin palabras al escuchar lo que le dijo ella, en eso.

-Lo siento no debí exaltarme de esta manera, de nueva cuenta él chico toma asiento en el sillón. Mientras tanto la chica había agachado la cabeza y su apoyo eran sus brazos en el piso.

-Discúlpame, no sabía nada de eso, no fue mi intención. La chica de nuevo voltea y tratando de simular una sonrisa.

-Yo también deje salir mi odio y coraje así que no hay problema.

-Creo que te he subestimado Kino, ahora soy yo él que te digo que si quieres contarme tus penas y gran dolor que sientes, estaré para escucharte.

-Creo que no lo comprenderías por todo lo que sientes.

-Por favor cuéntame.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente de mi vida?

-Quiero que me digas ¿Qué paso con tu padres, tu vida, el modo como te vistes todo? Por favor.

-Mi padre murió cuando tenía 8 años y dos años después mi madre falleció. Mi padre era de familia muy rica y poderosa se opusieron al amor de ellos, pero mi padre renuncio a todo su fortuna por nosotras, así se casaron, pero… aun así su familia se metía, hacia que desemplearan a mí padre y a mi madre, el amor de ellos era tal que dijeron que a pesar de todo estarían juntos que nada mas importaba que ellos y yo, mientras estuviéramos juntos eramos una familia poderosa por nuestro amor. Así cada puerta para ambos poco a poco se iba cerrando, hasta que un día mi padre enfermo y poco después murió, mi madre sufrió tanto, siempre todo el día mantenía su fuerza y su sonrisa, pero… por las noches desde mi habitación la escuchaba llorar y así eran todos lo días, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, me daba… en ese momento unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-¡Que chistoso dije que no volvería a llorar por eso! Que su amor me daría la fuerza para salir adelante y que no derramaría ni una lágrima más. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa y lagrimas derramar por su bello rostro En ese momento el joven de nuevo la abraza.

-Mi querida Kino, sígueme contando por favor y llora ahora tú desahógate, en mis brazos. Ahora veo que mi vida no es nada con la tuya

Sus voz se oía entre cortada pero aun así siguió con su platica.

-La escuchaba llorar y al día siguiente de nuevo su rostro parecía que nada pasaba, me daba tanto coraje verla de esa manera yo quería que compartiera con migo su dolor, quería consolarla, pero todas la mañanas la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, así mi madre, visitaba y visitaba lugares para trabajar, mi padre había dejado una herencia para nosotras pero su familia había borrado tal documento, así que la casa que teníamos no la quitaron después de que él murió, las cosas se pusieron peor, mi madre en ninguna parte encontró trabajo, así tuvimos que vivir en un pequeño cuarto todo viejo y feo, pero aun así ese era mi hogar con mi madre y yo así lo quería, pero a pesar de todo nunca perdió el amor hacia mí y la cordura un día solo me dijo.

-Mi pequeña niña, sabes lo mucho que te adoro, eres el tesoro mas grande que es mío y de tu padre, que con tanto amor tuvimos, solo espero que un día me perdones por lo que haré, por la mañana regresaré no salgas de este cuarto, mi pequeña niña.

Esa noche mi madre me dejo, sola en ese cuarto y así paso mucho tiempo que mi madre salía por las noches y al día siguiente regresaba con un poco de alimento para nosotras, la belleza de mi madre poco a poco se fue acabando, sus hermosos ojos azules la luz que reflejaba despareció, pero a pesar de eso su amor hacia mi nunca cambio, su rostro era pálido y a pesar de ser tan joven se veía mayor a su edad, su pelo era tan largo que me gustaba acariciarlo pero una día regreso con su pelo corto, ella poco a poco se iba acabando y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era tan solo una niña de ocho años sin ninguna habilidad para algo, un día que regreso de nuevo por la mañana llego toda cansada, solo llego a la cama y se acostó así, yo prepare algo de alimento y cuando se levanto, por primera ves en año y medio vi sus lágrimas, yo corrí y la abrace y me dijo.

-Hija perdóname, cuando estés grande te avergonzarás de mi trabajo me odiaras y quizás desees que nunca hubiera sido tu madre, yo misma me avergüenzo de lo que hago, es tan sucio pero no conseguía trabajo no quería que nada te pasará, por eso lo tuve que hacer.

-Mama nunca me avergonzaré de ti, eso nunca pasará, porque te amo, aparte te prometo que estudiare muy duro y te sacare adelante y de nuevo volverás hacer la misma de antes, de todo esto y pondré tu nombre muy en alto y que es él mismo que llevo yo, te lo prometo de verdad mamita.

-No hija nunca volveré hacer la misma, porque tu madre es… una prostituta.

Sus lágrimas se volvieron mas dolorosas y sus palabras, mi madre de dulces miradas y suave vos había desaparecido, por completo todo su dolor y todo lo que nunca me mostró verdaderamente, sabía lo mucho que sufría pero esa ves, tanta presión, angustia por mi, todo el dolor ella lo cargaba y mi madre no aguanto más, en ese momento se desmayo y fue llevada al hospital, cuando estaba un poco mejor pero era casi nada, él doctor me dejo verla, su rostro demacrado y casi sin vida pero aun así me sonrió y yo corrí a su brazos y me dijo:

-Hija solo a un hombre entrega tu corazón, ya que solo habrá uno al que ames tanto, y el debe corresponder ese sentimiento, quiero que seas feliz con él, que tengas todo lo que tu padre y yo no pudimos darte.

-No mama porque me dices eso, tú estarás para conocerlo y para seguirme apoyando y yo cumpliré mi promesa haré que tu nombre sea respetado por todos.

-Mi pequeña disculpa a tu padre y a mí por no estar a tu lado en tus momentos de felicidad, te amo mi pequeña, estaré siempre con tigo y se que cumplirás tu promesa, eso lo harás por mi y tu padre y disculpa si algún día me odias por lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo.

-No, tú eres la mama más maravillosa de todo el mundo y siempre te querré y amare, de ahí nunca mas la volví a ver con vida.

Seiya estaba sorprendido por Kino.

-(¿Cómo es posible todo lo que le ha pasado y aun así es tan dulce y de un corazón tan puro?, ha sufrido tanto el dolor de ella y él mío no son para nada iguales y ella sigue con su vida, haciendo todo por limpiar el nombre de su madre, mientras yo… aparte sus lágrimas desaparecieron veo que es muy fuerte, todo lo impulsa su madre y lo que le prometió a ella). Me podrías decir como se llamaba tu mama y como te llamas tu, una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro

-El nombre de mi madre y el mío es el mismo y sabes hay algo muy curios pero lo que si es cierto Kino no es mi nombre solo me puse así para que la familia de mi padre no hicieran de la memoria de mi madre aun mas horrible, ellos me odian tanto, me tratan como sirvienta, me humillan, insultan, la memoria de mi padres, sabes si no hubiera sido por Isabella y mi prima Amy creo que estaría como tu, después de que murió mi madre, eran insultos por mi tía, golpes, todo lo que te puedas imaginar pero aun así la promesa a mí madre me hace seguir adelante, porque haré que todos se sientan mal por haberla hecho sufrir tanto y se que lo lograre de nuevo una sonrisa se veía en su rostro.

-Tu vida y todo lo que te ha pasado y aun sigues siendo así.

-Claro yo haré todo para cumplirle a mi madre y a todos que tanto me han apoyado a Isabella y Amy. En ese momento los dos comenzaron a destornudar.

-Kino dime tu nombre ándale si, _pudo notar la mirada tan pura por parte de él, _la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte, sabes creo que si seguimos de este modo empapados y con la misma ropa nos enfermaremos, mira si quieres tu puedes bañarte en el baño de mi cuarto yo lo haré en él de mi hermano, así para que no haya problemas te parece y no enfermemos

-No nada de eso Seiya, que pena bañarme en tu casa.

-Kino te enfermaras, dame tu ropa y ahorita la seco en media hora en lo que te bañas estará seca, no te pongas testaruda voy a buscarte algo para que te pongas ahorita vengo he. Él chico se va hacia su habitación.

-(Seiya, veo que tenía razón eres tan especial y cariñoso, no importa si solo somos amigos con eso soy feliz y quiero ver ¿Cómo eres?) Él chico había entrado a su cuarto pero como no tenía algo para ella le presto una camisa para que la pusiera mientras se secaba su ropa.

-Puedes pasar. Ella entra a la habitación de él, puede ver como esta arreglada de una manera muy elegante y bien. En eso cerca de su cama hay una foto de tres chicos y en medio de ellos una niña muy bonita.

-(Ella ha de ser Serenity)

-Bueno espero a que te cambies para secarla esta bien, estaré aquí afuera, mientras yo me bañare en la habitación de lado. Él chico se sale y cuando se quita la ropa, le da su falda, su blusa y su gorro fuera de moda.

-Creo que eso nunca cambiara de ella. Él va y pone su ropa y la de ella en la secadora, mientras tanto.

-(No puedo creer me siento tan nerviosa a su lado, mi corazón late rápidamente cada vez que me abrazaba sentía tanta felicidad y paz, ahora sabía lo que había dentro de su corazón y que con el tiempo y poco a poco de nuevo volvería a ser él de antes y deje todo como un bello recuerdo de Serenity que curioso se me hace lo del nombre) sonríe. Mientras tanto un chico ya se había terminado de bañar y se dirige hacia su habitación.

-(Cuando me abrazo sentí como su cuerpo era cálido, aparte estoy alegre de saber sobre ella y que sepa sobre Serenity, quiero acostarme en mi cama tengo frío, no creo que se enoje yo estaré en mi cama, aparte con esta lluvia el clima esta muy frío y tengo mucho y después de no dormir como se debe por como andaba, quiero descansar un poco) así se acuesta en su cama y se tapa él chico andaba con un pants y una camiseta de resaque. En ese momento una joven va saliendo del baño y él chico observa la gran belleza de ella, su pelo era largo y rubio totalmente lacio, sus ojos eran azul cielo, su tez blanca, tenía totalmente estilizado su cuerpo.

-¿Kino? No puedo creer que fueras tan bella.

-Seiya me asustaste.

-Lo siento, un sonrojo en él rostro de él era notorio.

-No te termine de contar lo demás y porque me visto de esa manera.

-Acuéstate hace frío, él chico se volteo hacia él otro lado mientras ella se metió entre las sabanas.

-Como ya te conté mi madre tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso para ganar dinero, entonces yo como no quería que siguieran insultándola aun después de muerta yo me vestí de esta forma, para que no me molestarán ese aspecto, pero aun así me decían que era una mustia al ocultar mis verdadera forma pero no quería ya nada de insultos, ahora ya me acostumbre pero aun así me sigo vistiendo así, cuando cumpla mi mayoría de edad me iré de esa casa y ya podré hacer mi vida como yo quiera.

-Y aun no terminas de sorprenderme Kino y ella ríe.

-Hay Seiya Kou, sabes es hora de que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde no quiero tener problemas con mi tía.

-Aun no creo que este la ropa (No puedo creer que sea así de bella, así como es por dentro es por fuera) deja voy a checar tu ropa esta bien. Mientras él iba la tormenta hizo que la luz se fuera, él chico se dirigió a la cocina a traer unas velas y no estar así de oscuras, la chica estaba tan agotada de haber estado estudiando y hacer los deberes de la mansión donde vivía, así que en poco tiempo quedo totalmente dormida.

-Kino aun no esta. En ese momento él chico por varías partes del cuarto pone velas y así las va prendiendo. Pero en eso volteo haber hacia la cama y pudo ver como estaba totalmente dormida, parecía un ser divino de esa manera su rostro y su pelo entre las sabanas blancas de la cama hacia resaltar su belleza a pesar de la luz tenue que había, sus impulsos hicieron que estuviera a un lado de ella observándola, y comenzó acariciar su cabellos era tan suaves y sedosos y su rostro era igual de delicado como ella. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Y quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios los toco con los suyos, cosa que hizo que Kino despertara y viera como estaba él pero así correspondió el beso, el delicioso aroma de Kino lo embriagaba, su labios eran deliciosos quería tenerlos y sentirlos totalmente suyos, así se pozo encima de ella, los labios de ambos pedían mutuamente caricias y besos, sus brazos los acomodo sobre el cuello de él, mientras el se embriagaba aun más por el perfume de su pelo, poco a poco fue besando el cuello de ella, con suaves y húmedos besos por donde pasaba cosa que ella sentía una ondas recorrer todo su cuerpo, poco a poco le fue quitando su camiseta de él, cosa que no puso ninguna resistencia cuando ella se la quitaba, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de él, haciendo que el deseo de él aumentara cada ves mas, poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar su camisa que ella traía puesta, quedando al descubierto sus blancos y delicados senos cosa que lo dejo maravillado, pudo notar el rubor de ella y la mira tiernamente a su ojos.

-Estas segura de que quieres continuar. Dijo él de una manera muy cariñosa.

-Si, porque tu eres….

Pero él no la dejo hablar ya que sello sus palabras con un tierno y delicado beso, así hizo que poco a poco los dos quedarán totalmente con la sabana sobre ellos. El lugar para Kino se le hacia hermoso velas y con el hombre que ama era totalmente feliz en ese momento. Así el la quito la camisa, ya que solo tenía puesta la camisa y su ropa interior de la parte baja besaba y acariciaba tiernamente sus senos como si fueran de cristal y estuvieran a punto de quebrarse, ella sentía como una inmensa felicidad invadía su cuerpo, por primera ves se entregaba al hombre que amaba y que para ella sería el único. Mientras él sentía un sin fin de emociones que no comprendía, que por primera ves su cuerpo experimentaba y le gusta sentirlas era algo tan calido que recorría su cuerpo, acariciaba y besaba cada parte de su piel, que de igual forma quería que sola fuera de él, las mejillas de ambos mostraban un sonrojo muy notorio, de nueva cuenta regreso a su labios, besándola apasionadamente y con deseo, lentamente él mismo se quito el pants pero sin dejar de besarla, no quería separarse de la calida y suave piel de ella, de un moviendo rápido ella quedo arriba de él y ahora fue ella quien besaba su cuello y depositaba suaves y húmedos besos en su cuerpo, las sensaciones de ambos eran inexplicables pero placenteras, los dos acariciaban y besaban su piel, ella podía sentir como la virivilidad de él estaba totalmente erecto, ya que rozaba su entrepierna con los movimientos pero la sensación era totalmente estremecedora pero a la ves fascinante, ahora fue él que con movimientos rápidos quedo sobre de ella, sus ojos de ella la hipnotizaban eran tan hermosos, él podía observar cuanto amor sentía ella por él y con cada caricia y beso lo demostraba aun mas, él por alguna razón se olvido de todo, en ella sentía protección y cariño, algo que no sentía en tanto tiempo, poco a poco fue bajando la última ropa que cubría ambos. Seiya estaba sobre de ella en ese momento toma las manos con las de él sobre la cama y la ve fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy fe… pero ella ya no dejo que continuara ya que lo beso de una manera muy profunda y como mucho amor, cosa que él correspondió y para nada soltaba sus manos con las de él, en ese momento poco a poco dos cuerpos que formaban dos personas diferentes ahora solo estaban formando un solo ser, que entre caricias y besos se estaban entregando por primera ves ambos y un momento inolvidable para los dos, ella sentía como el hombre que amaba comenzaba poco a poco ser parte de ella, a pesar de sentir dolor no importaba, porque por primera ves en su vida en un hombre encontraba protección, mientras él sentía que por primera ves después de tanto tiempo y de Serenity. Esto había sido "**un amor inesperado"** pero a la vfantástic. Y la mirada de ambos nunca dejo de verse a pesar que de no había luz tenue ambos podía ver la felicidad y brillos que sus ojos expresaban y de nueva cuenta se funden en un beso, después de eso él toma lugar a un lado de ella y la abraza, mientras ella sentía la calidez y amor de sus brazos. Y así los dos quedaron placidamente dormidos abrazados.

Horas después, Seiya había despertado la luz aun no regresaba pero estaba feliz de ver a la persona que tenía de lado y vio como ella aun se encontraba placidamente dormida y la abrazo aun mas hacia su cuerpo y estando muy cerca de ella.

-Te amo, para después quedar de nuevo dormido. Pero… ella no había escuchado nada por estar dormida

De nueva cuenta las horas habían pasado y ahora fue ella la que despertó estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado, ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía por el, ahora la cuestión era saber que sentía él por ella pero eso ahora no importaba no quería que nada empañara su felicidad, en ese momento vio la hora que era y quedo espantada. Así se vistió con la camiseta y toma todos sus cosas para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de lavado pero antes de irse.

-Te amo mi querido Seiya kou y mi nombre verdadero es _Serena Tsu__**Kino**_. Así ella se cambia y antes de irse le da un beso en los labios y sale de la habitación dejándole una nota a un lado.

Continuara….

Gracias a todas mis amigas y lectoras por apoyarme en esta historia las quiero mucho. Por cierto quiero avisarles que las que aun no sepan, me he peleado con mi hermano y puede ser que me corten mi interne y como la compu que tenemos de igual manera no es de nosotros será devuelta, así que le echare todas las ganas del mundo en trabajar y lo primero que haré será comprar mi compu yo pagar el inter, así que si me desparezco por un tiempo sepan el motivo y no se preocupen ok, por esta historia haré todo lo posible por terminarla y ni se queden con sus dudas esta bien.

Bueno cuando la termine de leer como digo es mi primer lemon así que no sean tan duras con migo quiero que me digan la verdad de este fic y si ha cumplido con sus expectativas de ella, muy bien adiós y nos veremos pronto en el siguiente cap.

CATTIVA: Listo amiga aquí el tercer capitulo amiga, me dices la verdad y gracias por tu apoyo ok, me dices la verdad y que te pareció la sorpresa ok, nos vemos y cuídate te quiero mucho.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Amiga tus comentarios fueron tan bellos y lindos, me alegro que pueda hacer en ti esas emociones cuando las lees, mira como te dije aquí conté él motivo del porque Serena se vestía así espero te haya gustado el lemon y la sorpresa de esta misma, de igual manera agradeco el que me hayas querido ayudar en esto si que eres una persona supero linda y buen onda, agradezco el haberte conocido y mucho, los puntos que me dijiste claro que los aclarare ok te quiero y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

SUSY: Hola mi querida amiga tu sabes bien el gran amor que le tengo a a Seiya y Serena, como crees que dejaría a mi amor de Seiya sin su Sere como que no verdad, espero este capitulo te haya gustado y me dices la neta de él y mi lemon ok cuídate y besos.

caroone: Si verdad amiga la historia es muy bonita y gracias por el apoyo, tu sabes que te quiero mucho amiga, a pesar de las cosas siempre contaras con migo y mi aprecio porque eres un amor de amiga, que tanto quiero y aprecio, espero el nombre del capitulo haya sido el indicado me dices la neta ok de cómo te pareció. Besos y abrazos.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Aquí esta amiga la sorpresa espero te haya gustado y como dije, ni yo tampoco puedo ver a nuestro querido Seiya en brazos de otra es por eso que siempre y en todos mis fic las pareja principal son ellos ok de eso no lo dudes, bueno te quiero y besos y me dices como te pareció la sorpresa y el cap.

Ariasserena: Tu eres un amor con migo te aprecio mucho y te considero una amiga ya, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que como siempre provoque en ti esos sentimientos que he hecho hasta ahorita muchas gracias por tu apoyo por cierto sería genial conocerte por msn así que si quieres puedes agregar mi correo que esta en mi profile ojala puedas para poder conocernos ok.

Saab-chan: Hola amiga que quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo en este capitulo, espero me dejes tus comentarios y así sepa que te pareció ok, como vuelvo a repetir es mi primer lemon así que no me critiques tan feo te quiero y besos.

_**Bueno de nuevo besos, abrazos y gracias por su apoyo las quiero mucho.**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	5. Cap 05 Te Amo Mi Dulce Bombón

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

**CAP. 05 TE AMO "MI DULCE BOMBÓN **

Horas después, Seiya había despertado la luz aun no regresaba pero estaba feliz de ver a la persona que tenía de lado y vio como ella aun se encontraba placidamente dormida y la abrazo aun mas hacia su cuerpo y estando muy cerca de ella.

-Te amo, para después quedar de nuevo dormido. Pero… ella no había escuchado nada por estar en sus sueños

De nueva cuenta las horas habían pasado y ahora fue ella la que despertó estaba tan feliz de estar a su lado, ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él, ahora la cuestión era saber que sentía él por ella pero eso ahora no importaba no quería que nada empañara su felicidad, en ese momento vio la hora que era y quedo espantada. Así se vistió con la camiseta se Seiya y toma todos sus cosas para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de lavado pero antes de irse.

-Te amo mi querido Seiya kou y mi nombre verdadero es _Serena Tsu__**Kino**_. Así ella se cambia y antes de irse le da un beso en los labios y sale de la habitación dejándole una nota a un lado. Cuando salía de esta quedo totalmente paralizada y espantada, de igual manera dos jóvenes quedaron igual que ella. Serena sintió como su rostro estaba totalmente caliente, rojo y como su sangre bajo rápidamente a los píes.

-Hola, se apresuro ella a decir, mientras dos jóvenes no podían creer como se encontraba ella vestida y de donde salía.

-¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto él más alto de los dos.

-Hola soy Kino, la pena hacia que no hablara y los jóvenes estaban del mismo modo, en ese momento ella solo.

-Compermiso, me tengo que ir es muy tarde, ellos seguían sorprendidos y no entendiendo muy bien lo que había pasado, pero solo se quedaron paralizados al ver como ella salía y se medio asomaron por la puerta para quedar tranquilizados al ver a su hermano dormido.

-¿Taiki has entendido esto?

-No, ¿Acaso será lo que imaginamos?

-Estoy sin palabras, la belleza de esa joven es…

En ese momento Yaten le da un zape a su hermano mas alto.

-Taiki creo que no estoy para tus bromas. Y él joven comienza a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Encontramos a nuestro hermano en esta movida y aparte esta de nuevo en casa sano y salvo.

-Es cierto tienes razón. Los dos jóvenes estaban felices de ver a su hermano, que estaba muy bien acompañado y de salud perfecta, ese instante cada uno se fue a descansar ya que mañana sabrían el porque de todo esto.

º º º

En una mansión, se encontraba una chica de pelo corto y azulado esperando a su prima pero lo peor del caso era que no era la única enterada de esto.

-(Serena, ¿Por qué no has llegado? Mi madre se dio cuenta, por favor regresa pronto y espero que mamá no haga nada). Lo pensaba bastante preocupada en su habitación.

Después de haber salido de la casa de Seiya rápidamente tomo un taxi, en pocos minutos llego a su destino, cuado paso la puerta su tía la estaba esperando y sin más ni más le da una bofetada, su mejilla rápidamente mostró un rosa muy notorio ya que esta había sido demasiado fuerte.

-Que se podía esperar de ti Kino si eres una prostituta igual a tu madre. En su mirada se veía rencor y odio, mientras disfrutaba la cara de miedo de esta. Mientras ella, había sido sorprendida por la bofetada pero rápidamente trato de tomar la compostura pero sabía que no era la necesaria y ella sabía que en su mirada aun se notaba eso.

-Sabes tía tus comentarios y golpes ya no son nada para mí, porque se lo que voy hacer y que algún día pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, (El amor hacia mis padres y hacia Seiya ya no dejaré que nada me haga daño).

-Hay Kino aun no me conoces en lo mas mínimo, crees que dejaré que de nuevo alguien como tú avergüence a la familia, primero serás destruida a si como tus padres, una muchita como tu, es una basura que rápido puedo destruir con mis propias manos.

-Sabes tía como digo no te tengo miedo, a ti ni a nadie, pronto dejaré esta horrible casa.

-¿Crees muchachita que te dejaré ir así de fácil? Es por eso que te digo que no me conoces. En ese momento ella la comienza a jalonear, cosa que Kino no se deja pero aun así la fuerza de ella es m notoria y la lleva hasta una puerta donde la encierra.

-Ahí te quedarás, hasta que sepa cual será tu mejor castigo.

-Sácame de aquí tengo que ir a la escuela. Tengo exámenes

-Creo que alguien como tu, no necesitará mas ir ala escuela, creo que he sido bastante indulgente con tigo pero todo eso se acabo desde ahora para ti las cosas serán diferentes.

En ese momento ella siente un gran dolor y ganas de llorar pero en ese momento.

-(No, no debo llorar todo esto pasará se que Amy e Isabella me ayudará ha salir de aquí y que Seiya no me dejará tampoco sola, debo esperar y debo ser fuerte, debo esperar a que despierten y ellas me abrirán para contarle a él y me ayude).

º º º

Un joven de pelo negro aun se encontraba totalmente dormido, dentro de sus sueños:

Se encontraba en un gran jardín lleno de flores y pasto verde, el cielo estaba en su máximo esplendor, mientras una brisa de aire recorría todo el lugar, mientras él caminaba por un camino, este lugar le traía paz, sin saber un impulso y su conciencia le decía que caminará por este camino, dentro de poco pudo escuchar la risa de una niña que para él, era muy conocida al acercarse más pudo ver a la joven de esta risa y quedo sorprendido al verla, esta se encontraba sentada en unos pilares caídos que estaban cubiertos de flores y guías.

-¡Hola! Seiya hasta que nos volvemos a ver. Dice con una gran sonrisa, la joven estaba vestida de una manera sencilla pero se veía hermosa, su vestido era blanco le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mientras sus píes estaban descalzos, sus hermosos ojos grises con su pelo ondulado de igual manera gris y este le llegaba a la cintura. En verdad se veía hermosa y encantadora

-Serenity ¿Eres tu?, pero… ¿Si estas como hace tres años? Él joven quiso acercarse abrazarla pero la joven lo impido.

-Me da gusto que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, se ve que ella tiene un corazón puro y que te ama demasiado, ya que ha hecho que habrás los ojos en poco tiempo. Lo dice muy feliz.

-Pero… ¿Por qué es la primera ves que sueño con tigo en tanto tiempo? Era cosa que aun no entendía. En ese momento no sentían ningún remordimiento ni cargo de conciencia por lo de hace unas horas.

-Seiya, no habías soñado con migo porque yo no quería que lo hicieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería verte más triste, si tres años tuvieron que pasar para que te dieras cuenta, que la vida es tan bella y que te ofrece tanto, todos estos días he permanecido a tu lado porque me tenías atada al mundo donde yo no permanecía y si aparecía en ella hubieras sufrido más.

-Estas diciendo que siempre permaneciste a mi lado.

-Así es, pero toda tu tristeza y dolor no me dejaba descansar y venir a este mundo. Pero… ahora me da tanto gusto que ella haya echo que te enamoraras de nuevo no pudiste encontrar una persona mejor para ti, que bueno que te saco de ese mundo donde te habías encerrado, Seiya Kou has hecho sufrir mucho a nuestros hermanos eso me avergüenza de ti, pero se que eso pronto lo cambiarás. Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una ves al final hay una luz en tu camino la cual ilumina tus pasos y las has encontrado.

-Kino

-Así es ella, ahora ya puedo estar tranquila de ti porque se que volverás a ser esa persona maravillosa que era antes. En ese momento sin esperarse ella corrió a sus brazos y el correspondió el gesto.

-Se feliz de ahora en adelante y me da gusto que ella haya sido tu luz, que te regreso de nuevo las ganas a la vida y al amor. Adiós mi querido Seiya Kou disfruta de la vida que dios tiene para ti, en eso la joven poco a poco fue desapareciendo de sus brazos.

-Serenity mi pequeña hermana y mi primer amor, discúlpame por no dejarte descansar en este mundo y una lágrima recorrió su rostro, pero sentía mucha paz después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo su conciencia le decía que volviera por el mismo camino y así lo hizo comenzó a caminar. Poco antes de llegar al final de este pudo ver a sus hermanos y Kino levantando las manos en forma de saludo y corrió hacia ellos. En eso el bello sueño que lo había acogido termino y abrió sus ojos. Al voltear al lado puedo ver como ella ya no estaba pero en su lugar estaba una carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla

_Hola mi amado Seiya Kou, disculpa pero me tuve que ir, si no estaría en grandes problemas con mi tía._

_Sabes estoy feliz de haber conocido el amor con tigo y de haber entregado mi cuerpo y alma a ti, ya que todo esto siempre será tuyo, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar todo lo que siento por ti, eres lo que mi vida necesitaba aquel ser que en sus brazos pudiera encontrar aquel amor y protección que tanto añoraba, con tus besos, caricias y calor haces que todo mi ser vibre y sea feliz, te amo Seiya Kou._

_Recuerda que en la vida tu haces tu camino y el modo como quieres vivirla y hasta ahora ocultabas tu verdadero ser a todo el mundo incluso a tu familia que tanto te apoya y quiere, también ahora sabes que no eres el único que sufre en este mundo y que cada persona con su fuerza de voluntad logra salir adelante importando o no si tiene el apoyo se su familia, pero eso solo se logra cuando tu así lo quieres recuerda que todo lo que hagas hacia ti, tu familia, tu mundo y a la persona que amas lo debes "__**Sentir con el Corazón**__" siguiendo tus impulsos y tus sentimientos a todo momento porque eso es lo maravilloso de la vida el amor hacia tus seres queridos y tus sueños que uno siempre debes cumplir._

_Me enamore de aquel chico que se encontraba detrás de aquel porte de frialdad, donde sus verdaderos ojos demostraban tanta dulzura y amor, que entre tanta gente fui yo la que provee de tus labios y tu ser que se entrego completamente a mí. Ahora solo falta saber tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi y la desición que tomes para tu nueva vida que te espera, donde espero tenga yo un espacio en ella._

_Con Cariño:_

_Para mi Amado Seiya Kou_

Dentro del sobre se encontraba otra pequeña nota.

_Espero que vayas a la escuela, ya que has faltado mucho pero no te preocupes he tomado apuntes para ti y no tendrás problemas en ese sentido, ya que eres una persona bastante inteligente, aparte en estos días tendremos exámenes así que no faltes ¡Esta bien! bueno ahora solo espero que tus ganas de vivir y el amor a la vida sean un impulso para ti y sobre todo el amor de tu familia._

_Como no te dije mi nombre y que se me hizo un tanto curiosa la considencia mi nombre es Serena Tsu__**Kino**__ el mismo nombre de mi madre y que por cierto así le decían a ella para hacerla enojar, espero esto no te traiga recuerdos dolorosos, bueno espero verte en la escuela, nos vemos._

_º º º_

_-(_He sido un gran tonto, ella a sufrido tanto y aun así me ha entregado su corazón, pero yo también Te Amo, has sido la luz en mi camino que ha hecho que quiera volver a vivir, quiero pedirles perdón a mis hermanos y sobre todo cuidar de ti, mí…. Ese te queda perfecto por tu modo de ser, me has enseñado una gran lección de vida mi querida Serena) en ese momento vio hacia su mesa de noche y ahí vio la hora que era y rápidamente se empezó a cambiar.

º º º

Mientras tanto una joven no había podido salirse de donde su tía la había encerrado su reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana quería ir a la escuela por sus exámenes y sobre todo teniendo la esperanza de que ahí lo vería de nuevo. Cuando de repente escucho ruidos por fuera.

-¿Kino estas ahí?

-Si Amy aquí estoy.

-Ahorita Isabella anda buscando la llave de esta puerta ahora mismo te sacaremos, porque debes ir a hacer tus exámenes ya después me contarás lo que paso y porque llegaste tan tarde.

-Pero no quiero meterlas en problemas.

-Kino de eso no te preocupes, yo lidiaré como ni madre e igual Isabella. Cuando abren la puerta pueden ver su mejilla muy inflamada.

-Señorita tiene muy hinchada su mejilla.

-No se preocupen estoy bien, debo arreglarme.

-Mi madre no debería hacer esto

-No se preocupen tengo un plan pero este se los diré en la noche esta bien.

-Kino ponte hielo ten te lo traje para ver si te baja un poco.

-Gracias Amy.

La chica va y se cambia de ropa sus lentes y su gorro eran suficientes para que disimular y no se viera tan inflamada de la cara, con él debería de actuar de forma que no demostrará miedo ya que no lo quería involucrar en sus problemas, así sale en dirección hacia su instituto.

-Ayudaremos a Kino en todo lo que podamos Isabella, no debemos dejar que la lastime más mi madre.

Si señorita Amy estoy de acuerdo con usted.

Mientras la chica estaba muy nerviosa quería verlo, saber que pensaba después de lo que había pasado, hasta cierto punto estaba nerviosa por esto, si él no quería nada con ella eso le dolería pero aun así, no se dejaría vencer ya que tenía una promesa que cumplir al ir caminado por los lugares cercanos a la escuela las flores de cerezo estaban a su máximo esplendor, el viento hacia que cayeran de una forma muy delicada haciéndolas volar por donde este las guiaba, era un espectáculo tan encantador, se imaginaba en la escuela que de igual manera estaba lleno de estos, todos los estudiantes dentro y fuera de los salones de clases estaban disfrutando al igual que ella, de las flores de cerezo, ella entra a la escuela y en medio por donde tenía que pasar y el lugar principal de la escuela había un gran árbol de cerezo el cual eran el mas bello y grande de todos y ahí estaba él, mostrando en su bellos ojos azul zafiro esa mirada tierna y llena de amor al estar frente a él sonrió y ella correspondió. En el lugar donde se encontraba estaban todas las miradas y sobre todo las de las mujeres que veían con rabia a Kino. Los impulsos de él hicieron que le quitara los lentes de botella que ocultaban su bella mirada y ojos azul cielo que tanto le encantaba ver y que se enamoro de ellos con verlos las primera ves, pero su sorpresa fue ver la mejilla de ella inflamada pero por ahora se limito a preguntar el porque, si ya lo sabia solo que quería decirle algo que sabia bien él quería decir y ella quería escuchar, sus miradas se perdían en una los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente en sus estomago sentían unas hormiguitas haciendo cosquillas y acariciaba su rostro. Las demás no lo podían creer como se encontraba su querido Seiya Kou.

-Te amo Bombón sin esperar respuesta de ella la beso en un profundo beso lleno de amor y pasión hacia ella, cosa que ella sentía en cada movimiento de él y al haberla acercado hacia su cuerpo y tenerla abrazada de la cintura, era una sensación que sentía al estar cerca de él, todas las admiradoras estaban en shock, no podían creer que alguien como ella tuviera el corazón de Seiya y probara de sus besos. Mientras tanto el viento comenzó un poco mas fuerte haciendo que los las flores de cerezo hicieran aun mas el encanto de las flores de cerezo y sobre todo el gorro de ella salio de su lugar mostrando el largo y rubio cabello de ella, quedando ahora impactados los hombres al ver su hermoso cabello y las mujeres no lo podían creer. En eso el beso seso por falta de aire de ambos. Y los pétalos cayendo sobre ellos.

-¿Bombón? Que bonito, ahora en ese lugar solo existían ellos.

-Así es eso eres un Bombón suave y dulce que me regreso las ganas de vivir y de nuevo creer en el amor.

-¿Crees que soy como un Bombón? Lo decía muy emocionada.

-Sip, por suave y dulce y por todo el amor que me diste desde un principio por eso no me cansare de decir que te Amo mi Dulce Bombón. Así este la levanta y comienza a dar vueltas con ella para después bajarla y darle de nuevo un dulce beso lleno de amor. En ese momento nadie lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero debieron continuar ya que las clases darían inicio.

-Ya es hora que nos vayamos a clase, tenemos examen.

-Si, Bombón solo dime tu tía te pego ¿verdad?

-Si Seiya fue ella se dio cuenta que llegue a las 4.00.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste para acompañarte?

-No quise dejarte para que descansarás y también pusieras en claro que era lo que querías hacer y lo que sentías por mí.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que quiero de ti y de la vida.

-Si ya lo se lo dice con una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora ya no estas sola pondré en su lugar a tu tía no dejaré que nunca más te haga daño y te ponga una mano encima y claro esta a todo tu familia el que se quiera meter con tigo también se meterá con los Kou, decía él de una forma segura.

-Gracias y lo abraza.

-Muy bien ahora hacer un examen y después de clases te llevaré a un doctor a que te den algo para que se baje tu mejilla, vamos y le pone de nuevo sus anteojos y recoge el gorro de ella y se van abrazados al salón. Entran a este y comienzan hacer su examen, mientras los alumnos los ven muy sorprendidos por como estuvieron hace unos minutos. Las clases se fueron de lo más normal y sin complicaciones a la hora de la salida.

-Joven Kou.

-Si maestro.

-El director quiere hablar con usted en la dirección, ahora que terminen las clases diríjase a su oficina.

-Muy bien maestro. Sale del salón el maestro

-Kino me esperas en la entrada ahora voy para que vayamos al doctor si.

-Si claro te espero ahí, ella le da un beso fugaz en los labios y cada uno toma su camino

Aun muchos estudiantes se encontraban en la escuela en sus diferentes clubes, la joven esperaba pacientemente a Seiya ya había pasado un buen tiempo, en eso muchos ya se dirigían a su casa ya que habían terminado las labores de la escuela, cuando de un de repente Kino es jalada por el brazo y de nuevo recibe de nueva cuenta una bofetada y es aventada al piso, pero no logra tumbarla

-Creíste que te iba a dejar así de fácil zorra, de nuevo disfrutaba ver la mirada de miedo de ella.

-Tía dice asustada y avergonzada por los muchos jóvenes a su alrededor pero nadie intervenía en defenderla y la seguía jaloneando

-Vaya a saber con que hombres estuviste en la noche y quieres llegar como si nada a mi casa, pues no, ayer te dije que toda cambiara porque una zorra como tú ya no necesitará estudiar, porque a donde vas a ir eso ya no importara.

-Ya déjeme de insultar yo no soy nada de eso.

-A mi no me puedes engañar muchachita, eres una basura igual que tu madre que termino vendiendo su cuerpo a cuantos hombres se le pasaban por enfrente. Las lágrimas de ella no pudieron ser detenidas.

-Cállese, mi madre no era eso.

-Claro que si, tu madre era eso y mas que engatuso a mi tonto hermano, desde antes ya era eso, y tu con tu apariencia crees que me puedes engañar si eres el vivo retrato de ella y con sus misma intenciones que se pude esperar de ti. Ella trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de la mujer adulta era mas fuerte, los lentes y el gorro se los había quitado por el forcejeo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de su hermosos ojos, mientras los jóvenes veían divertidos la escena y no hacían nada para impedirlo.

-Crees que personas como tú merecen vida, si solo viene a seguir los entupidos errores de sus padres y tú no eres la excepción, de nuevo la avienta y esta apunto de darle una nueva cachetada pero antes de eso su mano es detenida por alguien.

-Señora si así se le pude llamar, retírese de aquí y deje en paz a mi Bombón. Dicho esto hace que ella se ponga detrás de él, en su mirada se notaba furia hacia esa señora, ya que pudo notar el miedo en la mirada de su Bombón

-Ya veo así que a este hombre te vendiste, que se podía esperar de ti basura.

-Señora le pido deje de insultar a mi Bombón, porque a pesar de ser una señora, no me tentare en mis movimientos hacia usted.

-Un barbajan de primera te has conseguido.

-Mire señora le digo que se calle usted no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, y ya no dejaré que nunca más le ponga una mano encima ni la ofenda con sus palabras.

-Él que no sabe con quien se mete es usted jovencito, solo después no se arrepienta con esto y se que lo hará al meterse con alguien como mi sobrina. En ese momento Seiya no pudo más y solo la empujo para abrir paso llevando abrazada a Serena. En eso escucho el grito de ella.

-Te vas arrepentir jovencito.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de la escuela, en la cara de él se notaba preocupación y pena.

-Bombón disculpa por no estar antes y defenderte, me dio tanto coraje ver como te trata y tus bellos ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo no permitiré que de nuevo te haga eso. Sus sollozos no dejaban de parar, le dolía saber como de nuevo sus palabras le habían lastimado de nuevo, así de tuvieron y él la abrazo.

-Llora desahógate en mis brazos y siente mi amor y protección, ya que estas serán tus últimas lágrimas, porque juro que no dejaré que nadie nunca más te haga daño de aquí en adelante solo será felicidad y nosotros, porque nunca más dejaré que llores de nuevo y así era en sus brazos se sentía feliz sin saber se quedo dormida, cuando esto paso el tomo un taxi y se la llevo abrazada a su casa, cuando llego sus dos hermanos se encontraban ahí y ellos al verlo:

-¿Qué paso, que tiene?

-Solo esta cansada, dejen la llevo a mi habitación.

-¿Es la misma chica de hace unas horas verdad?

-Si Yaten te fijaste, tenía sus mejillas inflamadas.

-Si hay que ver que llevamos para que se ponga y se le desinflamen un poco.

Los dos chicos pusieron en una bolsa un poco de hielo y se la llevaron al cuarto de él.

-Seiya aquí tienes, espero y sirva.

-Gracias hermanos por estar con migo en todo momento, como los dos estaban muy juntos a ambos los abrazo.

-Creo que de nuevo tenemos a nuestro hermano el de antes. Dicen los dos

-Si de ahora en adelante todo será diferente. En eso los dos chicos voltearon hacia la cama.

-Si lo sabemos, haciendo que Seiya se sonroje.

-Les pido a los dos disculpas por mi comportamiento tanto tonto y absurdo pero ahora todo será diferente se los prometo, recompensaré todo lo que le he hecho.

-No te preocupes Seiya, dicen los dos y lo abrazan

-Por cierto Taiki necesito contarte unas cosas sobre ella y necesito que del despacho llamemos un abogado o algo.

-Esta bien aquí te espero.

-Yaten hay que esperarlo afuera.

-Si.

Él chico acariciaba su pelo mientras con delicadeza ponía la bolsa helada en sus mejillas tratando de hacer que no despertara y pudo ver como poco a poco abrías sus ojos.

-Seiya.

-Bombón no quería despertarte.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado y defenderme.

-No tienes porque decirme eso si yo te debo mucho más y te lo pagaré con todo mi amor que tengo hacia ti. Debes descansar, quiero hablar con mis hermanos para ver que podemos hacer para que vivas con nosotros y yo pretejer de ti.

-No nada de eso, no Quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

-Mi Dulce Bombón tu podrías ser cualquier cosa, pero una carga para nada si tu desde que te conocí fuiste esa parte de mi corazón que creía nunca más latería, así que no quiero que me digas que no, porque tu vivirás con nosotros esta bien. Mi Bombón.

-Bueno solo por un tiempo en lo que yo consigo mis propias cosas.

-Muy bien acepto y le da un tierno beso.

-Seiya me podrías abrazar.

-Claro que sí, él chico se acuesta a un lado de ella y la abraza tiempo después ella queda dormida, con eso sale hacia la sala para platicar con ellos y ver que podían hacer, las horas habían pasado ya iban a ser casi las siete de la noche. Él joven ya le había contado la mayor parte de la historia a sus hermanos y estos habían quedado admirados y sorprendidos por la fuerza de la joven ahora durmiendo.

-Todo eso ha sufrido ella. Dice Taiki

-Si.

-Si que es una joven muy admirable.

Son interrumpidos pues en eso la puerta estaba siendo tocada de una manera muy fuerte.

--Pero ¿Quién será? Y más con ese modo de tocar dice Seiya bastante molesto.

-Deja voy a ver, dice Yaten de igual manera molesto, mientras él otro joven solo permaneció en silencio y tranquilo.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a dos hombres que traían uniforme de policía.

-Esta el señor Seiya Kou.

-Así es, ¿Quién lo busca?

-Somos la policía Estatal y venimos a detener a este joven por secuestrar a una joven menor de edad y también venimos por ella, detrás de ellos estaba un señora que parecía de muy poco amigos y que no le agrado a Yaten e intervino se puso enfrente de ellos.

-¿Dónde esta ese hombre?

Mientras los dos jóvenes se asomaron a la puerta.

-Señores es él. Los policías inmediatamente trataron de agarrarlo pero el hermano más alto no los dejo.

-Entréguenme las ordenes. Y estos se las dan, mientras él leía.

-Si no quieren, que sea detenido, entreguen a la jovencita, que tienen en contra de su voluntad.

-Eso no es cierto, ya les explico esta señora, como la trata. Decía Seiya con rabia.

-Si ¿Cómo no? Señores deténgalo, si no me da a mi sobrina.

-Como vemos que no será por la buenas aquí esta la orden de cateo para entrar y llevarnos a la jovencita.

-Seiya, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, no hasta que llamemos al abogado.

-No, no dejaré que se la lleven y esta señora le haga algo más. de igual manera el joven de pelo plateado apoyaba a su hermano, de esta manera los dos son amagados para poder entrar a la casa, aunque Taiki sentía una furia infinita por mas que quisiera en este momento no podía hacer nada, los policías entraron y así nada más sin esperarlo la levantaron y se la llevaron.

-No déjenme, ¿Qué quieren con migo? Y en eso pudo ver a su tía sonriendo, Seiya ayúdame no dejes que me lleve mi tía por favor, en los gritos de la chica se podía escuchar el dolor y en su mirada se notaba el miedo que sentía. Seiya trato de interponerse para que no se la llevarán sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más ya que fue detenido por unos de los hombres mientras en la responsable de estos actos se veía triunfante ante la escena.

Taiki y Yaten se les partía el corazón de no poder ayudarla, mientras Seiya de igual manera sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero no se daría por vencido ya que no dejaría que de nuevo la hiciera sufrir a ella, así que rápidamente seco sus lágrimas para darle confianza a su Bombón.

-Bombón te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos.

Entre forcejeos y gritos la chica fue subida al carro. Mientras él chico solo veía como ella había sido arrancado de su lado.

-Taiki llama inmediatamente al abogado, debemos movernos ya.

-Si ahora mismo, él chico se retira para llamar.

-Seiya no te preocupes el buffet de abogados de la familia son muy buenos.

-Si lo se, gracias Yaten, por tu apoyo.

Después de haber llegado ala mansión Tsukino, esta seguía gritando he hizo que toda la gente alrededor se enterare, la primera en bajar fue Amy.

-¿Serena? Lo dice muy preocupada

-Amy y la abraza.

-Muy bien Serena, ahora pagarás lo mismo que mi tonto hermano y su esposa, ahora te destruiré. Amy se pone delante de Serena

-Madre ya basta, deja de hacerle daño, ¿acaso no te has cansado? En ese momento le da cachetada.

-Amy cállate deberías estar de mi lado, si esto no fuera así y queda callada.

-No me importa nada, estoy harta que le hagas tanto daño a Serena, en ese momento unos golpes se oyen.

-Ya llegaron madre.

-Muy bien Beryl pásalos. Eran tres hombres altos y fornidos con uniformes blancos.

-Señores es ella.

-Muy bien. Dos de ellos atrapan a la chica y la inyectan.

-Mama ya basta, de tanto dolor hacia Serena, estoy harta que le hagas tantas cosas.

-Mi querida Amy, aun no aprendes eres tan buena, pero también las cosas cambiarán para ti, he sido muy blanda con tigo, mientras los hombres se llevaban a Serena toda dormida.

-¿A Dónde la vas a enviar?

-Eso es algo que no te importa Amy, mejor preocúpate por ti, en la mansión todo había quedado en silencio mientras la joven peliazul había subido a su cuarto.

-Serena ¿Cómo te voy ayudar? Debo de hacer algo para sacarte de esa situación pero ¿Qué haré? En ese momento se escucha que tocan y entra otra joven.

-Señorita ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Aun no lo se Iasabella, en eso estoy pensado.

º º º

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban cuatro jóvenes platicando un tanto preocupados.

-Richard es todo lo que se, pero con eso es suficiente para levantar una demanda o algo y así sacarla de esa horrible casa.

-Seiya las leyes no se rigen así, aparte ella aun es menor de edad, necesitamos pruebas y muy convincentes para que podamos hacer algo.

-Su tía la golpeo trae sus mejillas un tanto inflamadas. Dice Taiki

-Eso es muy poco, necesitamos aun mas pruebas.

Él chico de pelo negro estaba bastante enojado y preocupado que casi no podía pensar, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de todo eso, pero tenía que ser pronto.

-Seiya debes tranquilizarte, así no serás de gran ayuda para ella.

-Es que no puedo, me siento tan inútil al no poder haber hecho nada Yaten.

-Lo se Seiya y nosotros también pero lo mejor es, que te tranquilices y la podamos ayudar, piensa que pruebas serían suficientes para incriminar a la tía de maltrato.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ella dijo que su prima y su sirvienta eran la que le ayudaban a que no todo fuera tan duro.

-Entonces eso nos puede ayudar Seiya, si ella declararán o dieran pruebas de ello todo sería más rápido

-Si se que la ayudarán no creo que la dejen sola.

-Entonces manos a la obra por que el tiempo que pase es fundamental Seiya, dice Richard.

Continuara…..

Espero que con este capitulo haya quedado claro lo de Serenity y Serena, ella son dos personas diferentes la primera Serenity solo era para que ustedes creyeran que Serena estaba muerta cuando en realidad esto no fue verdad porque como digo eran dos personas diferentes. Ok espero haya sido de su agrado la sorpresa que les prepare.

Amiga Ashamed agradezco a ti que en parte esta historia fue creada por la tuya pero eso cada una con sus diferentes trama porque nunca plagaría alguna tuya porque eres mi amiga y no haría algo tan sucio. Te Quiero y besos.

La falta de tiempo y de igual manera mi hermano no deja que les conteste a todas las que dejaron comentario pero lo haré en el próximo ok.

Lo que si digo es que me sentí tan feliz al ver sus comentarios y sabiendo que les gusto la sorpresa y mi capitulo Arias Serena espero me puedas agregar en tu msn mi correo esta en mi profile y así pueda conocerte, sería muy agradable conocer tu historia y tu si me la quieres contar claro esta. Buenos nos vemos en el próximo.

_**Besos, abrazos y saludos y sobre todo el apoyo que me brindan en esta historia. Las quiero mucho**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	6. Cap 06 Eres mi Luz

Esta historia la tenía abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya quería terminarla, y espero que les guste, el final que le di, así como mi historia de número terminará pronto quería que pasará lo mismo con este y lo bueno es que lo puede hacer, ahora solo me faltan dos y al terminar esta y casi con número estoy feliz por eso, nos vemos y gracias aquellas lectoras y amigas que siguieron esta historia las quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo brindada también por esta, ¡Las quiero!.

**CAP. 06 ERES MI LUZ**

Una chica aun se encontraba un tanto drogada por las medicinas que les habían inyectado, estaba acostada en una cama amagada de los pies y manos, estaba un tanto entumida. Comenzaba abrir sus ojos pero no sabía donde se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Hasta que despertaste muñeca. Esa voz la hizo reaccionar y despertarse.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Quién crees que sea yo? Nada más que tu dueño.

-¿Qué? Decía asustada.

-Así es muñeca una señora te vendió a mí cuando te vi en una foto tu belleza me encanto y ella quería dinero por ti, así que… ahora eres solo mía, aunque estoy un poco molesto porque tu bello rostro esta hinchado y eso no me gusta si no las cosas perfectas.

-Por favor se lo ruego señor, déjeme ir.

-Claro que no niña, ya te dije te compre y eres mía, de ahora en adelante serás mi juguete por mucho tiempo hasta que me harte de ti.

-Por favor se lo ruego, déjeme ir.

-Me estas empezando a hartar, así que cállate, sin esperar recibe una bofetada de este y ella comienza a llorar.

-Callate te digo… este comienza acariciar sus piernas y a besarlas.

-Por favor, dejeme, no me haga nada, ella comienza a patalear para que la dejará pero este disfrutaba mas de sus actos.

-Así pequeña, me gusta las cosas difíciles. Serena gritaba desconsolada para que no le hiciera nada, pero este seguía acariciándola y besándola, cuando la paciencia de este llego a su limite.

-He dicho que te calles niña tonta y comenzó a golpearla, dejándola inconsciente por los golpes y las drogas de las medicinas.

-Estoy satisfecho con lo que te he hecho pero aun te falta más para complacerme.

En la casa de los Kou, ellos no podían dormir pensando como conseguirían las pruebas suficientes.

-Richard por favor, haz algo, cuanto más tiempo pasa ella puede estar en problemas y esa señora le puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-Lo se Seiya pero ya te dije lo que tenemos que hacer.

-Tranquilízate, ya verás como pronto estará ella aquí.

-Eso no me consuela, Yaten se que quieres tranquilizarme, pero eso no es suficiente. Mientras seguían planeando que harían para reunir pruebas en la casa de Amy, ella puede escuchar como por su ventana algo esta pegando y se asoma inmediatamente a ver quien es.

-Señorita Amy, por favor baje inmediatamente. Decía muy despacio para no despertar a nadie. Así esta lo hizo

-¿Qué pasa Isabella?

-Señorita Amy, pude sacar la pequeña caja fuerte que su madre tiene en su habitación y se que solo usted puede abrirla, lo más seguro es que ahí haya algo para ayudar a la señorita Serena.

-Sabes tenemos que irnos de aquí, ahora mismo regreso, por favor ve a tu cuarto y saca lo más indispensable para ti Isabella, esta noche huíremos.

-Esta segura.

-Claro, esta vez no dejaré que mi madre le haga mas daño a Serena y dejaré de ser una cobarde.

-Esta bien, así ambas toman lo necesario y salen del lugar hacia un hotel.

-No tengo mucho dinero, pero con esto es suficiente para quedarnos aquí.

-Sí, ambas entraron al lugar que era muy modesto pero no importaba, cuando entraron a la habitación Amy rápidamente toma la caja fuerte y comienza a ver si puede hacer algo para abrirla era buena en los número así que no creía que esto fuera difícil, tenían que actuar rápido porque dentro de unas horas amanecería y cuando su madre se diera cuenta de esto y las encontraba ya no habría oportunidad de ayudar a Serena, así intento muchas veces pero no daba con la combinación de esta.

º º º

Mientras en la casa de los Kou Seiya se había quedado totalmente dormido y Richard se había ido a descansar

-Pobre, debe estar agotado pero debemos de encontrar esas pruebas ¿Cómo las conseguiremos Taiki?

-Seiya menciono a esas dos personas, necesitamos hablar con ellas.

-Pero ¿Cómo y mas si esa vieja? Puso alguna protección en su casa.

-Entonces investigaremos donde estudia su prima o a que hora sale la sirvienta de compras.

-Mañana investigaremos todo eso por la mañana, esto me esta matando esa niña se veía tan asustada cuando se la llevaron.

-Si lo pude notar perfectamente y Seiya estaba llorando como un niño, me sentí tan inútil al no poderlo ayudar.

-Todo esto me duele después de tanto tiempo, que él estaba feliz y por una estupida vieja que no quiere dejarla libre todo esto me parece absurdo, me duele, aunque no la conozco me duele, porque ella pudo hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos en tres años, las lágrimas de Taiki comenzaban a salir, Yaten lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-Hermano, siempre eres el sereno y tranquilo de todos, se como te sientes pero si estas de esta manera no podrás ayudar a Seiya, cálmate ya verás como pronto acabará.

-Si claro y todo seremos felices.

º º º

En el hotel donde se encontraban Amy e Isabella ellas estaban totalmente anonadadas por lo que habían encontrado en la caja fuerte.

-Isabella, necesitamos encontrar al novio de Serena, debemos buscarlo ya, si no mañana será demasiado tarde ella se encuentra en problemas.

-Señorita Amy recuerda el nombre de ese chico.

-Se llama Seiya Kou, esta en su misma clase necesitamos localizarlo.

-Pero aun no amanece ¿Qué haremos?

-Aquí debe haber un directorio y no creo que haya tantos Kou en la ciudad y si los hay, marcaremos a todos para encontrarlo, así comenzaron a buscar en el directorio había 40 con apellidos Kou y así comenzaron a marcar a todos, cuando iban en el número 25 y después de que les dijeran hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

-¡Buenas noches! Disculpe y por favor no me cuelgue ahí vive Seiya Kou, sonaba Amy desesperada.

-¿Quién lo busca?

-En verdad ahí vive, unos sollozos se escuchaban del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Se que ustedes no me conocen pero por favor, necesito hablar con él, si es él novio de Serena necesito que me ayude a protegerla y sacarla de donde mi madre la llevo.

-¿Tu eres Amy?

-Si.

-Por favor dime en ¿Dónde estas? Ahora mismo voy por ti, necesitamos de tu ayuda para que declares en contra de tu mamá.

-Claro, así le da la dirección del hotel y este va por ella acompañado de Yaten.

-Eres tu, Amy.

-Si por favor ayuda a Serena, ella ahora esta….

-¿con quien esta?

-Mi madre la vendió como si fuera un animal, ella esta con un tío que ha estado varías veces en la cárcel por ultraje y violación….. Amy ya no podía más y comenzó a llorar. Inmediatamente todas las pruebas la llevaron a la casa de Richard para que viera todas esas cartas entre la madre de Amy y ese hombre.

º º º

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban aparecer en el rostro de Serena haciéndola despertar, sentía sus mejillas inflamadas y un dolor enorme en su abdomen y piernas.

-No no puede ser, ¿acaso el me…? Pero no pudo terminar ya que su llanto aparecio.

-Vaya pero si ya despertaste, vieras visto lo feliz que me hiciste anoche, aunque claro tu no pudiste disfrutarlo, pero no te preocupes, deja término unos trabajos y te haré que goces y pruebes de lo mejor de la vida. Su llanto se hizo mas doloroso.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras? Si fuiste mía toda la noche.

-No, eso no puede ser cierto.

-Claro que si y me satisficiste a mas no poder y si quieres mejor dejo de lado mis trabajos y ahora mismo te demuestro que te hice mía a mas no poder.

-No por favor dejeme, le juro que le pagare mas de lo que mi tía le dio, pero por favor no me haga nada.

-Niña tonta, yo no quiero dinero si no tu cuerpo que de nuevo será todo mío y si mejor dejaré de lado todo, solo por estar con tigo, aunque traigas esas mejillas todas hinchadas aun así me vuelve loco y creo que hasta me quema mas porque quiero tener tu cuerpo de nuevo, así se fue sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla le había comenzado a desgarrar su blusa y ahora estaba tratando de quitarle el brasier, mientras Serena lloraba desencolada y pidiendo que no la hiciera sufrir más pero este hacía caso o mizo a sus llantos y suplicas lo enloquecía más que comenzaba a ser brusco con ella,

-Seiya sálvame por favor.

Nadie te ayudará aquí, eres solo mía.

Cuando de pronto de manera rápida sintió como ese hombre ya no estaba sobre ella y pudo ver como alguien lo estaba golpeando.

-Eres un puerco ¿Cómo te atreves? A tocarla, Seiya no paraba de golpearlo y el hombre estaba indefenso ante sus golpes, porque no daba chancee a quitárselo de encima.

-Te haré pagar todo el daño que le has hecho… decía enfurecido, cuando unos policías habían entrado y trataron de quitárselo encima, cuando Taiki vio a Serena de esa manera rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y se la puso al igual que la desato. Nadie podía detener la furia en Seiya, ya que trataban de quitárselo pero no podían a pesar de ser delgado era muy fuerte, cuando…

-Seiya déjalo por favor, no sigas, esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar e irla abrazar.

-Bombón perdóname no pude protegerte mira como estas, soy un inútil.

-Por favor sácame de aquí. Todos veían a Serena lastimada e inmediatamente la llevaron al hospital para que la curaran, cuando la tenían en el cuarto Seiya entro.

-Bombón…. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Por favor no me veas, no tengo derecho a volver a verte a los ojos.

-No digas tonterías ya todo paso y pronto tu tía pagará por todo.

-Aunque pague mi tía, no podrá devolverme lo que ese hombre me robo.

-Bombón no digas tonterías cuando todo esto pase tú y yo seremos muy felices.

-No, ya no seremos felices después de que ese hombre me vio… pero sus lágrimas no la dejaron terminar la palabra. Al escuchar eso, Seiya apretó ambos puños porque no puedo hacer nada para detener eso y sobre todo le dolía verla golpeada de la cara.

-Bombón.

-Vete por favor… creo que después de todo esa mujer logro arrancar mis alas desde la raíz y estas no volverán a crecer.

-No nada de eso, no puedes rendirte así, lucha por estar con migo, a mi no me importa lo que paso, porque yo te amo con todo mi ser.

-No quiero oír eso nunca más. Vete y no regreses estando a mi lado no alcanzarás la felicidad que buscas.

-Bombón.

-No me llamo así, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!

-Pero…

-¡Vete!… con el corazón roto salió del cuarto.

-Taiki, esa señora pagará por lo que hizo, quiero que todo se haga rápido, quiero destruir a esa señora y a ese hombre si me hubieran dejado yo mismo lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos.

-Seiya…

-Dije que arregles eso, o dame todo yo lo haré.

-Tu quédate aquí y ve como sigue. En los ojos de él mostraban tanto odio e irá, quería destruir con sus manos a esa gente. Cuando Amy entro con Serena.

-Serena ¿Qué paso? Porque no dejaste que permaneciera a tu lado.

-Amy le dije que solo sería de él y ese hombre, se llevo mis fuerzas, mis sueños y sobre todo el amor.

-Él te ama, me lo dijo cuando hable con él.

-Ya no puedo ofrecerle nada, tengo una vida manchada y ahora también mi cuerpo ya no soy digna de él.

-Se que trato de entender tus sentimientos pero… se que en verdad no se compara a lo que tu sientes pero no lo dejes ir se feliz a su lado y forma una bella familia así como se lo prometiste a tu mamá que te quería tanto.

-Pero…

-Siempre te he admirado por tu fuerza y por tu madurez que posees, así que piensa, quieres vivir una vida sin él de amargura, se que has sufrido durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora es tiempo de que seas muy pero muy feliz a lado de Seiya. Así que no te des por vencida tan fácil querida prima.

-Gracias Amy. A los días después Seiya junto con la ayuda de Amy e Isabella demostraron que toda la herencia de los Tsukinos era totalmente y solo de Serena ya que el abuelo había dejado todo la fortuna al padre de Serena, aquella mujer abominable, había hecho que el padre de Serena dejará todo la herencia a favor de ella haciéndolo creer que una pequeña parte de esta era suya, haciéndolo pensar que si hacía eso lo dejaría libre para que fuera feliz con su familia, pero no fue así, a ella la metieron a la cárcel para que pagará por engaño, violencia hacia una menor y tráfico de personas, dándole una condena de cadena perpetua. Mientras él culpable de las penas de Serena también llevaría la misma condena que la tía por tráfico de personas y hasta había confesado que nunca le hizo nada a ella. Fueron condenados rápidamente por las convincentes y demasiadas pruebas que había en contra ambos. Él tiempo pasaba lentamente y Serena aun no se recuperaba de lo que había vivido, que por un tiempo no fue a la escuela. Había pasado ya tres meses de aquello. Serena y Amy se encontraban sentadas en el jardín descansando

-Serena ¿Qué vas hacer contra toda la familia?

-No soy una persona vengativa, pero… todos me hicieron mucho daño, aparte son unos hipócritas cuando todo supieron que yo era la heredera, rápidamente vinieron a ver que me sucedía y como me encontraba, mientras que los demás años todos me trataron mal, así que… a todos les quitare lo que es mío, auque quisiera dejarlos en la calle y se arreglaran como puedan, pero yo no soy como ellos… así que no los dejaré en la calle, les daré un poco de dinero para que puedan conseguir un trabajo digno y puedan vivir por unos días. Cuando de pronto alguien le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bombón.

-Seiya mi amor.

-A pesar de todo, sigues siendo tu y agradezco a quien te puso en mi camino, Porque si ti, no hubiera encontrado mi luz y mi camino aun siguiera en la oscuridad.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Bombón.

-Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, al final vas poder ser muy feliz al lado del hombre que amas Serena.

-Así es Amy, al fin seré feliz pero… tu no te quedas atrás de un tiempo para acá Taiki viene muy seguido y nada mas viene a verte a ti. En ese momento la peliazul se sonroja.

-No digas esas cosas. Pero si él me gusta mucho.

-Vaya, así que ya tendré una cuñada ¡Que bien! Era tiempo de que mi hermano encontrará a bonita novia.

-Gracias, decía apenada.

-Hey Seiya te estoy viendo, así que piensas que mi prima es bonita.

-Claro que si Bombón las jóvenes bonitas no se deben negar, en ese momento Serena le da un codazo en el estomago.

-Oye… y Serena pone cara de enojada.

-Pero no me dejaste terminar, así como las jóvenes bonitas no se pueden negar, yo he encontrado a la mujer mas bella del mundo que solo es mía, sin esperar este le roba un beso.

-Creo que mejor los dejo, tienen mucho de que platicar.

-Pero no te vayas Amy, si estamos todos a gusto.

-No Seiya, aparte Taiki no tarda en venir, así que no quiero interrumpirlos. Así esta se va.

-Bombón, falta poco para que salgamos de la escuela, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Sabes me gustaría, recorrer todo el mundo a tu lado y porque no estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en otro lado, ya no quiero vivir en esta casa, solo vine por complacer a Amy, pero mis recuerdos de todo lo que pase, me duelen a pesar de que hace poco Salí del hospital, no quiero permanecer mas en este lugar.

-Te comprendo Bombón, si no quieres permanecer más aquí, vive con nosotros en lo que terminamos la escuela y que se vengan también Amy e Isabella mis hermanos estarán felices de que vivan ahí.

-De verdad claro, así las tres se fueron a vivir allá pero antes…

-Señorita Serena lo quería pedir un favor.

-Isabella te he dicho que no me llames así, aparte para mi tu eres como un familiar y te dije que ya no eres mas una sirvienta si no eres… como una hermana mayor, así que llámame por mi nombre y ¿Qué favor quieres? Decía con ternura.

-Esta bien Serena, lo que pasa es que… mi sobrina se quiere venir a vivir con nosotras y quería pedirle que si ella puede venir con nosotras.

-Claro que si.

-Deja te la presento, estaba en el jardían.

-Claro hazla pasar. Cuando la chica estuvo frente a ellas.

-Hola mi tía me ha hablado mucho de ustedes señorita Serena y Amy mi nombre es Mina Aino ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlas!

-Hola mucho gusto Mina, pero como le dije a Isabella llámame por mi nombre desde ahora en adelante seremos una gran familia feliz.

-Gracias señorita Serena, es que no quiere que piense que vengo por interés.

-Claro que no, nunca pensaría eso, aparte la gente se juzga por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.

-Gracias en verdad no lo decepcionaré. Todas partieron rumbo a la casa de los Kou al llegar.

-Bombón que bueno que llegaste te tengo una gran sorpresa.

-Una sorpresa.

-Si solo deja te vendo los ojos, no quiero que lo veas. Así este la lleva dentro de la casa y cuando le quita la venda ella queda sorprendida.

-No puede ser pero si son…

-Así es mi Dulce Bombón y frente a ellos Señor y Señora Tsukino y tu demás familia, quiero decirte que si te ¿Quieres casar con migo? Serena no podía creer en la sala de su casa Seiya había puesto un retrato de sus padres y en medio ella cuando era pequeña. Las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Mientras los demás comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Claro que me quiero casar con tigo Seiya, pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto? Decía emocionada.

-Sabes gracias a la ayuda de tu prima Amy ella me proporciono la foto y se que no soy buen dibujante pero el cuadro lo hice yo con todo cariño para ti.

-Es lo mejor gracias te amo y soy muy feliz, el cuadro que había pintado Seiya era… de lado izquierdo se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellera dorada y larga con unos hermosos ojos cafés que expresaban amor por su familia y su tez blanca la hacían lucir muy bella, traía puesto un vestido rosa, al lado derecho se encontraba un hombre de pelo rubio cenizo, con ojos color azul cielo como el mar, y tez blanca, este abrazaba con tanto amor a su compañera de lado, mientras la pequeña, traía dos hermosas colitas largas con un listón amarillo sujetadas, en sus ojos azul cielo se veía mucha felicidad y traía un vestido blanco con toques amarillos al igual que sus listones, el cuadro era realmente exquisitos, los bellos trazos eran delicados.

-Tú _**eres mi luz**_ la que me regreso a mi realidad y que la vida te puede dar muchas cosas como un maravilloso amor a tu lado, te amo.

-Yo también. Sin esperar ambos se besaron con pasión y ternura no queriendo que toda esta nueva vida desapareciera de ellos nunca más, porque ambos se amaban y permanecerían hasta el final de su vida. Los demás los veían muy felices y también querían compartir un amor tan grande como ese. Taiki toma la mano de Amy y ambo se sonrojan, mientras Yaten y Mina solo se veían de reojo e Isabella veía los felices que podrían llegar a ser todas ellas y estaba totalmente contenta de ahora en adelante esta serían una gran vida de amor, para todas.

**º º º FIN º º º**

**Gracias en verdad a todas aquellas que me apoyaron en esta historia estoy muy agradecida ahora ya tiene un final, espero sus comentarios en verdad me dicen que tal ok porfis, porfis, nos vemos, besos y abrazos.**

Kumiko Kou

KIRA MOON XKARLATA

Kinsei-Hime

veronick

Kimi o ai shiteru

Caroone

Saab chan

Ariasserena

CATTIVA

Luz del Kou

serenalucy

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


End file.
